bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
| obrazek = | rasa = Człowiek (Shinigami) | urodziny = 15 lipca''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 34 | age = 15-17 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 174 cm''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED (przedtem) 181 cm''Bleach'' manga; Tom 51 profile postaci | waga = 61 kg (przedtem) 66 kg | grupa krwi = A | przynależność = Klinika Kurosaki, Karakura, nieściśle Soul Society | poprzednia przynależność = Nieoficjalnie Visored, Xcution | zawód = Przedstawiciel Shinigami, uczeń liceum, chłopiec na posyłki w Sklepie Unagiya | bazy operacyjne = Dom Kurosakich, Mashiba, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Isshin Kurosaki (ojciec) Masaki Kurosaki (matka, martwa) Karin Kurosaki (młodsza siostra) Yuzu Kurosaki (młodsza siostra) | edukacja = Gimnazjum Mashiba''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 0.8, strona 3''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 107, strona 13 Liceum Karakura | shikai = Zangetsu | bankai = Tensa Zangetsu | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 1 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japoński głos = Masakazu Morita Yuki Matsuoka (jako dziecko) | angielski głos = Johnny Yong Bosch Mona Marshall (jako dziecko) | hiszpański głos = Sergio Zamora (Hiszpania) Eduardo Garza (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest człowiekiem z mocami Shinigami. Syn Masaki i Isshina Kurosakich, starszy brat Karin i Yuzu. Jest głównym bohaterem serii Bleach. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Ichigo po treningu w Dangai Ichigo wygląda jak zwykły nastoletni chłopiec, poza jednym wyjątkiem, którym są jego kolczaste pomarańczowe włosy, przez tą cechę był wyśmiewany przez wiele lat. Jest dosyć wysoki, szczupły, dobrze zbudowany i ma piwne oczy. Lubi nosić obcisłe spodnie i bluzy.Bleach manga; Tom 1, profil Ichigo Ma tendencję do noszenia koszulki z numerem "15", ponieważ jego imię to homonim tej liczby.Bleach manga; Rozdział 452, strona 4 Jak zauważyła jego siotra Karin, po tym jak stał się Shinigami zrobił się bardziej muskularny.Bleach anime; Odcinek 64 Kiedy jest w duchowej postaci nosi standardowy strój z pasem na piersi do trzymania Zanpakutō. Początkowo był to długi brązowy pas,Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strony 50-51 ale później stał się czerwony, w kształcie różańca.Bleach manga; Rozdział 67, strona 9 Wiele osób, w tym Jūshirō Ukitake, zauważa jego podobieństwo do byłego wicekapitana 13. Oddziału - Kaiena Shiby.Bleach manga; Rozdział 117, strona 10 Po treningu w Dangai jego włosy urosły i staje się on zauważalnie wyższy, jak stwierdzili jego przyjaciele.Bleach manga; Rozdział 417, strona 4 Potem jednak jak Ichigo traci swoje moce, powraca do starego wyglądu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 423, strona 14 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena, wygląd Ichigo nie zmienił się dużo, stał się jedynie trochę wyższy i wyrosły mu baczki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 424 kolorowa strona Po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami, pasek na jego klatce piersiowej staje się wyraźnie grubszy. Ma także cztery czarne pionowe linie na przedramionach i czarne podobne do tatuaży pasy przecinające się na klatce piersiowej, nadgarstkach i kostkach. Podobny kołnierz, tyle, że z białymi końcami, znajduje się na szyi. Kūgo spekulował, że za te zmiany odpowiada Fullbring.Bleach manga; Rozdział 461, strona 5 Osobowość Kiedy był młody, jego matka wiele dla niego znaczyła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 19, strona 11 Uśmiechał się zawsze, gdy był z Masaki. Mimo płaczu, gdy przegrał mecz w dojo, uśmiech powracał zawsze kiedy przychodziła po niego mama.Bleach manga; Rozdział 18, strony 3-5 W bardzo młodym wieku usłyszał jak ojciec mówi, że jego imię oznacza "chronić jedną rzecz", co zaszczepiło w nim chęć ochrony matki. Kiedy urodziły się jego siostry, zaczął ćwiczyć intensywnie w dojo, bo wtedy liczba osób, które chciał chronić wzrosła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 19, strony 9-13 Od tego momentu Ichigo często ryzykuje życiem aby chronić rodzinę, jak i obcych.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strony 32-34''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 1, strony 13 Jak na nastoletniego człowieka, jego osobowość jest bardzo skomplikowana. Jest uparty, zapalczywy,Bleach manga; Rozdział 2, strona 6''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 34, strona 9 ma silną wolę, jest impulsywny, próbuje utrzymać indywidualność,Bleach manga; Rozdział 15, strona 8 wbrew temu, co mówią o tym ludzie. Na ogół na jego twarzy gości groźne spojrzenie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 22, strona 16 Jest szczery i porywczy. Chłodno odnosi się do swoich nauczycieli jako "nauczycieli".Bleach manga; Rozdział 34, strony 9-10 Czasami okazuje uczucia i empatię do innych, na przykład poprzez przyniesienie kwiatów''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 1, strona 9 lub zabawek''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 0 Side A, strony 6-7 nieżywym już ludziom.Bleach manga; Rozdział 74, strony 6-8 Ichigo jest również bardzo zdolnym studentem, w rankingu znajduje się na 23. miejscu w szkole.Bleach manga; Rozdział 35, strona 6 Nie zaniedbuje nauki twierdząc, że nie ma nic lepszego do robienia w domu, choć w rzeczywistości nie uczy się tak mocno i próbuje przezwyciężyć nieporozumienia o kolorze jego włosów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 34, strony 8-10 Nienawidzi wróżb, horoskopów, feng shui i tym podobnych rzeczy, które tylko wyciągają od ludzi pieniądze za rzeczy o których nie wiedzą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 27, strony 1-3 Ma trudności z zapamiętywaniem twarz ludzkich i nazwisk.Bleach manga; Rozdział 35, strona 11''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 58, strona 1''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 426, strona 8-9 Staje się bardzo nieśmiały i skrępowany w obecności nagich lub skąpo ubranych kobiet, drażniło go kiedy Rangiku Matsumoto miała za duży dekolt i gdy Yoruichi Shihōin stała przy nim naga.Bleach manga; Rozdział 116, strony 23-24''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 130, strona 8''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 198, strony 10-11 Ichigo ma problemy z autorytetem i szacunkiem tradycji, często jest niegrzeczny i lekceważący, gdy mówi do starszych osób bez należytego szacunku, nazywając Genryūsaia Shigekuni Yamamoto "dziadkiem"Bleach manga; Rozdział 393, strona 15''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 461, strona 11 lub zwracając się do pozostałych kapitanów po imionach, bez żadnych zwrotów grzecznościowych.Bleach manga; Rozdział 380, strona 2''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 389, strona 7''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 479, strona 10 Kiedy dochodzi do walki, ma lekkie poczucie humoru, bo regularnie szuka zemsty za działanie swojego przeciwnika, takie jak wpajanie strachu przed zamordowanymi przez Shriekera,Bleach manga; Rozdział 12, strony 1-8 czy odcięcie prawego ramienia Yammy'emu Llargo za uszkodzenie prawego ramienia Chadowi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 193, strony 11-13 Często kpi i znieważa swoich przeciwników, jest nawet zdolny zaatakować bez ostrzeżenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 246, strony 12-15 Niemniej żywi szacunek do pokonanych wrogów; okazał to na końcu walki z 6. Espadą - Grimmjowem. Gdy go pokonał i jego przeciwnik miał spaść na ziemię, Ichigo złapał go za rękę i powoli opuścił na piasek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 286, strony 11-19 Ma silne pragnienie, aby wygrać swoje walki''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 110, strona 9 i wygrać je tak, jak on uważa za słuszne. W tym celu uprzednio odmówił pomocy z jego wnętrza, bo wiedział, że skończyło by się to wygraną nie taką jak on chciał.Bleach manga; Rozdział 166, strony 9-13 Prawdopodobnie po odzyskaniu kontroli nad jego ciałem, mówi do Ulquiorry, aby odciął mu kończyny tak, jak zrobił to jego wewnętrzny Hollow. Powiedział, że w ten sposób nie chciał wygrać. Ichigo wykazał, że gardzi tymi, którzy źle traktują swoich sojuszników w jakikolwiek sposób, np. gdy Yammy nazywa Ulquiorrę, Nnoitrę i Grimmjowa "śmieciami".Bleach manga; Rozdział 379, strona 16 Jest oburzony kiedy sojusznicy rozpoczynają walkę, ponieważ jest dla niego dziwne mordowanie kolegów.Bleach anime; Odcinek 108 Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest czekolada i mentaiko (rodzaj marynowanej ikry) na ostro, natomiast ulubionymi sławnymi ludźmi są Mike Ness oraz Al Pacino. Najbardziej podziwia Williama Szekspira.Bleach manga; Tom 1, profile postaci Historia thumb|left|190px|Młody Ichigo i Tatsuki Ichigo urodził się 15 lipca, jako syn Isshina i Masaki Kurosakich, 15 lat przed rozpoczęciem serii. Kilka lat później na świat przyszły Karin i Yuzu. Gdy miał cztery lata, jego matka zapisała go do karate dojo, gdzie poznał Tatsuki Arisawę. Ichigo i Tatsuki zaprzyjaźniają się. Arisawa zawsze broniła Ichigo gdy inni go zaczepiali i pocieszała go. Ichigo był w stanie zobaczyć Plusy odkąd tylko pamiętał.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strona 10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 18, strony 11-12 Jednak z początku nie widział ich zbyt wyraźnie i nie mógł odróżnić martwych od żywych. Kiedy mówił do duchów, ludziom wydawało się, że mówi sam do siebie albo patrzy w pustą przestrzeń. Gdy Tatsuki pewnego dnia zapytała go czy widzi duchy, on stanowczo temu zaprzeczył.Bleach manga; Rozdział 19, strony 6-7 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo odzyskuje przytomność i spostrzega, że jego matka nie żyje 17 czerwca, kiedy Ichigo miał już 9 lat, szedł z matką koło rzeki, wracając z dojo. Nad brzegiem Ichigo dostrzegł dziecko. Nie umiejąc jeszcze odróżniać dusz od żywych ludzi, Ichigo pobiegł by powstrzymać je przed wejściem do wody. Jego matka chciała go zatrzymać, ponieważ nie było to prawdziwe dziecko, tylko przynęta zastawiona przez Grand Fishera. Po nieudanej próbie uratowania dziecka, Ichigo stracił przytomność. Gdy się obudził, zobaczył swoją martwą matkę, która (czego Ichigo był wówczas nieświadom, gdyż według oficjalnej wersji Masaki zginęła, potrącona przez samochód) została zamordowana przez Grand Fishera.Bleach manga; Rozdział 19, strony 12-15 Po jej śmierci Ichigo wiele dni przychodził nad rzekę, jakby chciał odnaleźć matkę. Tatsuki znalazła go tam, jak krążył wokół miejsca zbrodni, co jakiś czas kucając ze zmęczenia oraz znów się podnosząc i kontynuując.Bleach manga; Rozdział 18, strony 16-17 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo naraża życie by odzyskać monetę [[Yasutora Sado|Chada]] Gdy miał 12 lat, pewnego ranka przed otwarciem kliniki, do domu Kurosakich przyszła dziewczyna z bratem na plecach po wypadku samochodowym. Klinika nie miała wystarczającego sprzętu by go uratować, a młody mężczyzna zmarł zanim przyjechała karetka. Jakiś czas później Ichigo dowiedział się, że dziewczyną, która przyniosła brata była Orihime Inoue.Bleach manga; Rozdział 3, strony 13-14 Później Ichigo zaczął naukę w gimnazjum Mashiba. Udało mu się też wreszcie pokonać Tatsuki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 25.2, strona 3 W tym czasie był często zaczepiany z powodu swoich włosów. Podczas jednej z walk, gdy Ichigo był w ciężkich tarapatach, pojawił się Sado Yasutora i pomógł Ichigo pokonać bandytów.Bleach anime; Odcinek 37 Jakiś czas później uprowadzili oni Chada. Tym razem Ichigo ratuje Sado. Po skończonej walce, zawarli układ by chronić i walczyć za siebie. Od tamtej pory są dobrymi przyjaciółmi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 107, strony 4-16 Krótko przed staniem się Shinigami, on i Sado zaczęli uczęszczać do Liceum Karakura, mając wówczas nie za dobrą reputację z powodu swoich częstych starć z gangami. Podczas walki z gangiem kierowanym przez Reiichiiego Ōshimę, spotkali Keigo Asano i Mizuiro Kojimę, ratując ich przed bójką. Początkowo Keigo się ich bał z powodu ich złej reputacji, lecz później on i Mizuiro zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi Ichigo i Chada.Bleach manga; Rozdział 0.8, strony 3-11 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|190px|[[Rukia dająca Ichigo moc Shinigami w celu uratowania rodziny]] Pewnego wieczoru, po przestraszeniu bandy skaterów, którzy przewrócili kwiatki pozostawione martwej dziewczynce, Ichigo przeprasza ją i obiecuje, że przyniesie nowe kwiaty oraz mówi by jak najszybciej poszła do nieba.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strony 4-9 Gry wraca do domu, ma małą potyczkę z ojcem i udaje się do swojego pokoju. Niespodziewanie wchodzi do niego Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo myśląc, że to włamywacz, kopie ją w twarz. Kiedy do pokoju wchodzi Isshin, chłopak przyznaje Rukii, że jest duchem, ale nie wierzy, że jest Shinigami. Dziewczyna używa Kidō aby obezwładnić Ichigo, lecz w tej samej chwili Hollow atakuje rodzinę Kurosakich. Słysząc błaganie swojej siostry, Ichigo przełamuje zaklęcie i biegnie na pomoc.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strony 9-29 Jest zaskoczony, że Hollow wygląda jak potwór, a nie jak człowiek. Zauważa, że ściska w ręku Yuzu i daremnie atakuje kijem baseballowym. Rukia rani Hollowa i uwalnia Yuzu, po czym wyjaśnia, że ta bestia prawdopodobnie chce zjeść Ichigo. Kurosaki myśląc, że to jego wina, postanawia się poświęcić dla rodziny. Rukia chroni go swoim ciałem i przez jego lekkomyślność zostaje ciężko ranna.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strony 30-41 Widząc, że Ichigo jest zdeterminowany aby chronić swoją rodzinę, Rukia proponuje mu aby tymczasowo przejął moce Shinigami. Chłopak się zgadza i przebija swoje serce jej Zanpakutō. Mimo iż Kuchiki zamierzała przekazać jedynie połowę mocy, nieświadomie przekazała ją całą. Zamieniony w Shinigami Ichigo szybko powala i oczyszcza Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strony 41-56''Bleach'' manga; Tom 1, szkice pomiędzy rozdziałami thumb|right|190px|[[Sora oczyszcza się Zanpakutō Ichigo]] Następnego dnia spotyka Rukię w szkole. Dziewczyna oznajmia, że Ichigo musi przejąć obowiązki Shinigami do czasu aż nie wrócą jej moce. Chłopak początkowo się temu sprzeciwia, jednak po uratowaniu duszy małego chłopca nabiera więcej przekonania.Bleach manga; Rozdział 2, strony 1-23 Po zakończeniu treningu Rukii,Bleach manga; Rozdział 3, strony 3-6 w jego pokoju pojawia się Hollow. Ichigo niszczy częściowo jego maskę i odkrywa, że to Sora Inoue.Bleach manga; Rozdział 3, strony 15-20 Hollow udaje się do domu Orihime i atakuje ją oraz Tatsuki. Ichigo powstrzymuje go przed zjedzeniem duszy Orihime''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 4, strony 10-13 i wdaje się z nim w walkę. Koniec końców, Sora odzyskuje świadomość i sam się oczyszcza przy pomocy Zanpakutō Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 6, strony 1-19 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo zwraca bomby [[Shriekerowi]] Następnego dnia, Yasutora Sado przynosi do szkołę papugę. Rukia zauważa, że w rzeczywistości jest do dusza chłopca umieszczona w ptaku. Ichigo planuje wieczorem odesłać go do Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 7, strony 5-15 Kiedy wraca do domu, do kliniki przyjeżdżają ranni z wypadku, w tym Chad. Ichigo zauważa, że jego kolega został zaatakowany przez Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 7, strony 16-21 Następnego ranka szuka zaginionych przy pomocy Reiraku. Podczas pościgu za Chadem, pojawia się wyczerpana Karin. Ichigo, na rozkaz Rukii, zaprowadza ją do domu. Siostra wyjaśnia, że widziała wspomnienia chłopca z papugi, w tym jak mordowano jego matkę. Prosi brata by go uratował.Bleach manga; Rozdział 8, strony 1-13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 8, strony 15-19 Po zaniesieniu jej do domu, przybywa by walczyć ze Shriekerem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 10, strony 18-19 Okazuje się, że za życia zabił on matkę chłopaka. Ichigo chwyta jedną z jego pijawek i wsadza mu do ust, ale kiedy Hollow jej nie detonuje, wyrywa mu język.Bleach manga; Rozdział 11, strony 1-19 Shrieker zostaje pokonany i wysłany do Piekła z powodu licznych grzechów za życia jako człowiek. Dusza chłopaka zostaje wysłana do Soul Society, Ichigo mówi mu, że w końcu będzie mógł zobaczyć swoją matkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 12, strony 1-17 Następnego dnia, Rukia daje mu Gikongan aby zastępował jego duszę, kiedy ten będzie w formie Shinigami. Mimo niechęci, używa go.Bleach manga; Rozdział 13, strony 12-18 Po pokonaniu Hollowa, jest zaniepokojony widząc co wyprawia się w jego klasie. Jego ciało jednak ucieka, a Rukia mówi, że jest to Zmodyfikowana Dusza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 12, strony 16-20 Tłumaczy działanie i pochodzenie tych dusz, lecz dostają informację o pojawiającym się Hollowie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 15, strony 7-13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 16, strony 1-2 Na miejscu walczy z nim Zmodyfikowana Dusza. Ichigo pomaga jej. Po chwili przybywa Kisuke Urahara, który usuwa pastylkę z ciała Ichigo. Chce ją zabrać, jednak Kurosaki mu na to nie pozwala.Bleach manga; Rozdział 16, strony 8-19 Po wszystkim umieszcza jego duszę w pluszowym zwierzaku i nadaje imię Kon.Bleach manga; Rozdział 17, strony 4-11 thumb|right|190px|[[Grand Fisher próbuje manipulować Ichigo]] 17 lipca, jak co roku, udaje się wraz z rodziną do grobu jego matki, Masaki. Pojawia się również Rukia, która pyta czy jego matka nie została zabita przez Hollowa. Ichigo odpowiada, że to on zabił swoją matkę. Zauważa dziewczynkę, którą widział chwilę przed śmiercią Masaki i biegnie w jej kierunku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 18, strony 7-14''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 18, strony 17-18 Wyczuwa Hollowa i biegnie w jego stronę. Ratuje Yuzu przed pożarciem i uwalnia siostry. Pyta widzianej wcześniej dziewczynki czy jest ona kontrolowana przez Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 20, strony 8-13 Dziewczyna okazuje się być przynętą Grand Fishera. Ichigo rusza do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 21, strony 5-19 Hollow przemienia przynętę w matkę Ichigo''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 22, strony 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 23, strony 1-4 i przebija jego klatkę piersiową. Udaje mu się go zranić i wydaje się, że zwyciężył, jednak Grand Fisher przenosi się do ciała "przynęty" i ucieka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 23, strony 14-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 24, strony 7-13 Później rozmawia z Isshinem nad grobem Masaki i pyta dlaczego nikt nie obwinia go za śmierć matki. Ojciec tłumaczy, że Masaki chętnie oddała życie chroniąc swojego ukochanego syna. Potem mówi Rukii, że chce jeszcze pobyć Shinigami aby ratować innych przed Hollowami i pokonać Grand Fishera, inaczej nie mógł by spojrzeć matce w oczy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 25, strony 11-17 thumb|left|190px|Strategia pokonania Menosa Grande Podczas show Dona Kanonjiego w Karakurze, zauważa ducha przywiązanego do szpitala. Rukia mówi, że to Jibakurai i wyjaśnia czym on jest.Bleach manga; Rozdział 27, strony 17-19 Don Kanonji wbija mu laskę w klatkę piersiową, przez co ten staje się Hollowem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 28, strony 5-18''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 29, strony 16-19 Wspólnymi siłami udaje im się pokonać Demi-Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 32, strony 1-8''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 32, strony 10-21 Następnego dnia po południu, pędzi wraz z Rukią w miejsce pojawienia się Hollowa, jednak zanim docierają, jego energia znika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 34, strony 1-4 Następnego dnia po szkole również dostają wezwanie. Na miejscu zastają chłopaka przedstawiającego się jako Uryū Ishida, który twierdzi, że jest Quincy i nienawidzi Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 34, strony 15-21''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 35, strony 1-2 Uryū proponuje urządzenie zawodów w "kto zabije najwięcej Hollowów".Bleach manga; Rozdział 36, strony 14-19 Gdy za sprawą specjalnej przynęty zaczynają pojawiać się Hollowy, Ishida ostrzega Kurosakiego, że będą zmierzać do osób o wysokiej energii duchowej. Gdy zawody idą pełną parą, Rukia wyjaśnia Ichigo zagładę Quincy z rąk Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 45, strony 6-18''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 46, stront 1-6 Gdy pojawia się Menos Grande, Urahara i jego pomocnicy zajmują się pozostałymi Hollowami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 47, strony 2-19 Uryū wykorzystuje ogromne pokłady Reiatsu Ichigo aby powiększyć siłę swojej strzały. Ostatecznie Menos Grande wycofuje się.Bleach manga; Rozdział 49, strony 9-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 50, strony 1-18 thumb|right|190px|Ostateczny cios Ichigo zatrzymany Tej nocy, Rukia nie wraca do domu, a Ichigo znajduje związanego Kona, który pokazuje mu wiadomość od Kuchiki, że ta odchodzi i ma jej nie szukać. Zmienia się w Shinigami i rusza za nią.Bleach manga; Rozdział 53, strony 6-15 Ratuje ją przed ciosem Renjiego AbaraiaBleach manga; Rozdział 52, strony 17-19 i wdaje się z nim w walkę. Jednak przegrywa, gdy Renji używa Shikai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 54, strony 1-4''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 54, strony 8-19 Jego miecz zostaje złamany przez Byakuyę Kuchiki. Gdy przygotowuje się do kontrataku, Byakuya błyskawicznie pojawia się przy nim i atakuje w klatkę piersiową.Bleach manga; Rozdział 55, strony 1-19 Kiedy chwyta jego nogę, Rukia go kopie i mówi by nie próbował za nią podążać, po czym odchodzi do Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 56, strony 8-19 Kiedy leży ranny na ziemi, przybywają po niego Urahara i Yoruichi Shihōin.Bleach manga; Rozdział 57, strony 1-2 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo po odzyskaniu mocy Budzi się w Sklepie Urahary. Kisuke proponuje mu trening i otworzenie bramy do Soul Society by ten mógł uratować Rukię. Ichigo ostatecznie przystaje na tą propozycję.Bleach manga; Rozdział 57, strony 4-19 Urahara daje mu pastylki lecznice i wysyła go szkoły. Spostrzega, że wszyscy zapomnieli o Rukii. Później, okazało się, że Orihime nadal ją pamięta.Bleach manga; Rozdział 58, strony 1-16 Pod Sklepem Urahary przechodzi morderczy trening, podczas którego odkrywa swoje moce i staje się równocześnie Shinigami i Hollowem.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 59-64 Następnie staje do walki z Kisuke, podczas której odkrywa imię swojego Zanpakutō, Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 66, strony 1-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 67, strony 1-17 Siedem dni po treningu, zostaje wezwany do Sklepu Urahary. Przed wyjściem Isshin wręcza mu amulet.Bleach manga; Rozdział 69, strony 8-19 Urahara wyjaśnia działanie Senkaimon, po czym Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryū i Yoruichi wchodzą do świata Dangai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 70, strony 1-19 Po drobnych kłopotach, wkraczają do Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 71, strony 4-12 Soul Society thumb|190px|right|Ichigo pokazuje ponownie swoją siłę [[Jidanbō Ikkanzaka|Jidanbō]] Po przybyciu do jednego z wejść do Seireitei, Ichigo i jego przyjaciele spotykają strażnika bramy - Jidanbō Ikkanzaka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 71, strony 15-20 Tam Ichigo demonstruje swoje nowe umiejętności przez błyskawiczne pokonanie giganta, jednak bardzo szybko Kurosaki zostaje odparty na zewnątrz bramy przez kapitana Ichimaru Gina.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 72-75 Ponieważ Ichigo nadal potrzebuje dostać się do Seireitei, Yoruichi zabiera go do do swojej przyjaciółki - Kūkaku Shiby, której umiejętności w zakresie budowania fajerwerków, pomagają Kurosakiemu i jego przyjaciołom dostać się do Seirentei przez duchową armatę. Choć z powodzeniem wchodzą, Ichigo i jego zespół zostają rozdzieleni.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 76-84 Następnie Kurosaki przystępuje do walki z Ikkaku Madarame. Ichigo pokonuje Ikkaku, nawet po tym jak Ikkaku uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō Shikai, potem dowiaduje się, że będzie on ścigany przez Kenpachiego Zarakiego, który będzie walczył z najsilniejszym intruzem.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 85-88 thumb|190px|left|Ichigo walczy z Renjim po raz drugi Ichigo wreszcie spotyka Renjiego Abaraia, który chce się zemścić za swoją wcześniejszą przegraną w Świecie żywych. Renji mocno rani Ichigo. Przeciwnik staje się w miarę walki co raz silniejszy. Ichigo ledwo udaje się go pokonać za pomocą bezpośredniej Getsugi Tenshō; pokonany Renji prosi go by ocalił Rukię, jego przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa. Abarai zostaje odnaleziony i aresztowany za próbę samotnej walki oraz pozwolenie na ucieczkę wrogowi podczas kiedy Ichigo jest leczony przez Hanatarō Yamadę w podziemnych kanałach Seireitei. Podczas leczenia okazuje się, że Ichigo przeżył śmiertlene ciosy Renjiego tylko dzięki masce Hollowa, którą Hanatarō z strachu wyrzuca do rzeki.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 94-97 Ichigo w końcu staje do walki z Kenpachim Zarakim po drodze do Senzaikyū, gdzie Rukia czeka na datę wykonania egzekucji, jednak kapitan okazuje się naprawdę potężny, Yamada twierdzi, że jest on nieśmiertelny. Początkowo Ichigo przegrywa, jednak porozumiewa się z Zangetsu, który dodaj mu determinacji i siły do walki dzięki czemu udaje mu się zranić Zarakiego, przez co on decyduje się uwolnić swoją pełną moc. Oboje zostają po pewnym czasie niezdolni do walki. Kapitan jedenastego oddziału uznaje wygraną Ichigo, po czym zostaje zabrany przez wickapitana Yachiru Kusajishi, Yoruichi ratuje Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 104-105''Bleach'' manga; Rozdziały 108-109''Bleach'' manga; Rozdziały 112-114 Shihōin pokazała swoją prawdziwą, człowieczą formę, po czym wyleczyła większość ran Kurosakiego, który szybko udał się do miejsca aresztu Rukii, gdzie Ganju i Hanatarō zaczęli walkę z Byakuyą Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 116, strony 16-28 Mimo że nie jest jeszcze w pełni sił, Ichigo konfrontuje się z nowym wrogiem. Walka idzie zdecydowanie lepiej niż za pierwszym razem w Świecie Żywych, ale Yoruichi zdając sobie sprawę ze stanu Kurosakiego przybywa w chwili uwolnienia Shikai Byakuyi blokując go. Mówi, że uczyni Ichigo silniejszym niż on w trzy dni, po czym używa Shunpo, aby przenieść go do tajnego miejsca treningowego, gdzie uczy go jak opanować Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 118, strony 7-19 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo uwolnił Rukię z piedestału egzekucyjnego [[Sōkyoku]] Yoruichi mówi Ichigo, że z jego obecnymi mocami nie jest w stanie uratować Rukii i chce nauczyć go jak osiągnąć Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 119 Po zakończeniu treningu razem z Yoruichi i kapitanami: Shunsuiem Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake zbiegają się przy Sōkyoku aby powstrzymać egzekucję. W ostatniej możliwej chwili Ichigo zatrzymuje egzekucję. Później zatrzymuje trzech poruczników goniących Renjiego - Marechiyo Ōmaedę, Isane Kotetsu i Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe nie używając nawet miecza. Nagle pojawia się Byakuya, a Ichigo blokuje jego atak.Bleach manga; Rozdział 151-152 190px|thumb|left|Finałowa walka pomiędzy Byakuyą a Ichigo Na początku walczą ze sobą bez uwalniania swoich Zanpakutō. Byakyua analizuje jego umiejętności i stwierdza, że są inne niż kiedyś. Ichigo namawia przeciwnika, aby ten użył Bankai. Nie jest jednak wstanie walczyć z kapitanem tylko swoim Shikai, więc on również aktywuje Bankai. Zaskakuje Byakuyę swoją prędkością, która pomaga mu wymanewrować Senbonzakurę i rani kapitana Kuchiki. Przeciwnik kontratakuje używając drugiej formy swojego Bankai. Ichigo przytłoczony energią duchową sprężoną w jego własnym Bankai słabnie, a Kuchiki natychmiast wykorzystuje to aby sparaliżować go jednym Kidō, a następnie przestrzelić mu ramię. Ta rana zostawia Kurosakiego w znacznym osłabieniu fizycznym. Po chwili jednak Hollow Ichigo ujawnia się i rani Byakuyę do tego stopnia, że również przeciwnik nie ma prawie wcale energii. Kiedy Kurosaki odzyskuje kontrolę nad sobą, ściera się z kapitanem w ostatecznym ataku, w który obaj włożyli całą swoją siłę. Po tym ataku żaden z nich nie ma już siły do walki, jednak Byakuya uznaje swoją porażkę, ponieważ miecz Ichigo zniszczył jego miecz. Kapitan pada na ziemię i zauważa, że Kurosaki nadal stoi tylko dlatego, że może podeprzeć się swoim Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 153 oraz 160-167 thumb|right|190px|[[Sōsuke Aizen bez wysiłku pokonuje Kurosakiego]] Przez wiadomość od Isane Kotetsu, którą przekazała im za pomocą Kidō Ichigo dowiaduje się, że wszystkie dziwne wydarzenia w Soul Society były spowodowane przez kapitana Sōsuke Aizena. Renji został porwany przez Tōsena, gdyż Aizen chciał aby oddał mu Rukię, jednak Abarai nie zgadza się na to. Sōsuke próbuje go zabić, jednak ratuje go Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 173 Razem próbują przeciwstawić się Aizenowi. Renji używa specjalnej umiejętności swojego Shikai, Higa Zekkō, która używa rozdzielonych segmentów Zabimaru aby otoczyć przeciwnika, a Ichigo atakuje go z zaskoczenia. Plan jednak nie był zbyt dobry, ponieważ Sōsuke zatrzymał miecz Kurosakiego jednym palcem, po czym natychmiast przeciął go przez klatkę piersiową. Kiedy Ichigo opada na ziemię w stanie szoku, Aizen atakuje Renjiego, który również upada.Bleach manga; Rozdział 174 Sōsuke łapie Rukię za kołnierz, jednak zaskakuje go Ichigo, który nadal żyje. Aizen tłumaczy mu jak zaplanował każdy jego ruch, aby osiągnąć swój cel, którym było zdobycie Hōgyoku, aby zniszczyć granicę dzielącą Shinigami i Hollowy, czego celem miało być zdobycie niewyobrażalnej mocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 175 Ich rozmowa zostaje zakłócona przez Sajina Komamurę, kapitana 7. oddzału, który mówi Aizenowi, że nigdy nie wybaczu mu zdrady po czym atakuje go swoim Shikai. Sōsuke łatwo zatrzymuje odpowiada używając Hadō 90: Kurohitsugi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 176, strony 1-10 Oniemiały Ichigo patrzy na to zdarzenie zastanawiając się, dlaczego między dwoma kapitanami jest taka różnica poziomów. Aizen kontynuuje swoją opowieść i mówi mu, że Kisuke Urahara ukrył Hōgyoku w środku Rukii Kuchiki, po czym dał jej specjalne Gigai, które zamiast przywracać moce Shinigami - likwiduje je całkowicie. Stwierdził, że Urahara zrobił to po to, aby ukryć Hōgyoku na zawsze. Nagle kompani Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida oraz Ganju Shiba pojawiają się z pomocą. Zostają jednak zatrzymani przez Gina Ichimaru, który przytłacza ich swoją energią duchową.Bleach manga; Rozdział 176, strony 11-25 Aizen rozpoczyna proces wydobywania Hōgyoku używając do tego specjalnej techniki stworzonej przez Kisuke, która pozwala wyciągnąć obiekt z duszy nie naruszając jej. Inną możliwością było użycie Sōkyoku, jednak ta metoda zawiodła dzięki interwencji Kurosakiego. Nagle pojawiają się wszyscy kapitanowie, jednak Sōsuke zdołał uciec do Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 177-178 Zanim opuszcza Soul Society, Ukitake daje Ichigo odznakę tłumacząc, że od teraz będzie mógł oficjalnie likwidować Hollowy na obszarze miasta Karakura.Bleach manga; Rozdział 181, strony 17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 182, strony 14-15 Rozmawia także z Rukią, która decyduje się zostać w Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 181, strony 13-14 Bount (tylko anime) Ichigo, nieświadomy, że nie może używać Bankai poza Soul Society, staje przeciwko serii gier Zmodyfikowanych Dusz Urahary, które polegały na porywaniu przyjaciół. Ichigo przechodzi szkolenie z trzema Zmodyfikowanymi Duszami, Ririn, Kurōdo i Nobą.Bleach anime; Odcinki 64-67 Po szkoleniu, które się nie powiodło, dowiaduje się o Bount i konfrontuje się z Yoshino Sōmą. Ichigo nie jest w stanie wygrać, nawet z pomocą Rukii. Zostaje przypadkowo uratowany przez innego Bount, Ryō Utagawę. Utagawa pojawia się później by zjeść duszę Uryū i wdaje się w walkę z grupą Ichigo, a Yoshino zabiera Ishidę. Po odwiedzinach w szpitalu, gdy już został znaleziony, grupa spotyka się z bliźniakami manipulującymi wodą, Hō i Banem. Kurosaki walczy z nimi, ale okazują się trudnymi przeciwnikami. Odkrywa, że gdy bliźniacy są rozdzieleni, ich zdolność do manipulowania lalki znacznie słabnie. Przy drobnej pomocy Ganju Shiby, grupa zabija osłabione lalki fajerwerkami. Ichigo i spółka dostają się do dworu Jina Kariyi w celu poszukiwania Uryū.Bleach anime; Odcinki 68-75 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo walczy z Dalk, lalką [[Gō Koga|Gō Kogi]] Tam Ichigo angażuje się w walkę z Utagawą, podczas której niszczy sporą część domu. Jego moc zaskakuje zarówno Ryō jak i Makiego Ichinose. Maki konfrontuje się z Ichigo i wraz z Kariyą obezwładniają go. Kiedy Kurosaki jest na krawędzi przegranej, na pomoc przybywa Urahara i jego pomocnicy.Bleach anime; Odcinki 76-77 Później, Ichigo walczy z Gō Kogą i jego lalką, Dalk, po tym jak Bitto prawie zabiło Keigo. Kurosaki zostaje pobity, a jego wewnętrzny Hollow przejmuje kontrolę. Ichigo udaje się mu oprzeć, ale ulega swoim poprzednim obrażeniom. Niedługo potem z pomocną dłonią przybywa Izuru Kira, który powstrzymuje lalkę. Koga wycofuje się, mówiąc, że nie chce zabić tak młodych mężczyzn.Bleach anime; Odcinki 82-84 Ichigo następnie atakuje kryjówkę Bount wraz z Chadem, Orihime, Rukią i Zmodyfikowanymi Duszami. Czterej wicekapitanowie, którzy weszli do jaskini wcześniej i walczyli z lalką Ugakiego, Gesell, pomagają im. Ostatecznie, Renji i Ichigo w głębi jaskini znajdują Ugakiego. Abarai decyduje się walczyć swoim Bankai jeden na jednego z Gesell, tak by Ichigo mógł ruszyć na pozostałych Bount. Jaskinia zaczyna się kruszyć, a Yumichika Ayasegawa przekonuje Kurosakiego by ich zostawić i ruszyć dalej.Bleach anime; Odcinki 88-89 Ichigo znajduje pozostałych Bount, którzy otworzyli portal do Soul Society. Rozpoczyna walkę z Kariyą, który go pokonuje i grozi, że zabije go przy pomocy Zangetsu. Zagrożenie sprawia, że Ichigo odzyskuje wolę walki i znów ma możliwość korzystania z Bankai. Walka jest wyrównana, dopóki nie przerywa jej Uryū, który pomaga Bount dostać się do Soul Society wierząc, że tam będzie silniejszy i ich pokona.Bleach anime; Odcinki 90-91 W Soul Society, grupa Ichigo wykorzystuje dom Kūkaku Shiby jako bazę operacyjną i rozdziela się w celu poszukiwania Bount. Ichigo prosi Byakuyę o pomoc, jednak ten odmawia, twierdząc, że praca Ichigo jest w Świecie Żywych. Później, spotyka w lesie walczących Kariyę i Byakuyę, po czym dołącza do nich. Mimo przewagi liczebnej, Jin jest w stanie z nimi walczyć. Ran'Tao, Shinigami, która stworzyła Bount, zabiera Ichigo i Uryū do swojego domu w Rukongai. Ran'Tao wyjaśnia, że jej moce zostały zapieczętowane, a ona sama wygnana za stworzenie Bount.Bleach anime; Odcinki 92-97 Po wyjściu z domu Ran'Tao, spotykają się z Tōshirō Hitsugayą, Rangiku Matsumoto i Renjim, którzy są w trakcie walki z byłym Shinigami, Makim Ichinose. Jednak nie trwa to długo, bowiem przybywa Kenpachi Zaraki, który zajmuje się przeciwnikiem i pozwala pozostałym tropić Bount. W IBiRS, Ichigo i Chad doganiają Kariyę, ale nie są w stanie go powstrzymać. Ich walka przypadkowo odkopuje Jōkaishō, ogromne źródło energii, którego szukał Jin. Kariya pochłania energię i wykorzystuje swój destrukcyjny potencjał jako zagrożenie dla Ichigo. Następnie daje Soul Society dzień, by pomyśleli o zbliżającym się zniszczeniu. Za zgodą Matsumoto, Ichigo używa 10. Oddziału jako bazy operacyjnej w tym czasie.Bleach anime; Odcinki 97-102 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo walczy z [[Jin Kariya|Jinem Kariyą]] Następnego dnia, Ichigo ratuje Uryū i Ran'Tao przed Kariyą.Bleach anime; Odcinek 106 Kariya atakuje Kurosakiego, nad którym kontrolę przejął wewnętrzny Hollow. Ichigo odpiera go i mówi Jinowi, że nie może absorbować cząsteczek duchowych w celu leczenia z powodu pieczęci Ran'Tao. Po próbie Kariyi zdetonowania Jōkaishō, Ichigo zadaje mu śmiertelny cios.Bleach anime; Odcinki 107-108 Kurosaki i Renji wracają do Dworu Kuchiki w celu omówienia starcia z Kariyą. Zastanawiają się także nad tym, jak zmieniło się życie Ichigo, odkąd Rukia dała mu moce. Po wszystkim Ichigo, Uryū, Chad, Inoue, Yoruichi i Zmodyfikowane Dusze wracają do Świata Ludzi.Bleach anime; Odcinek 109 Arrancar Kiedy Ichigo wraca z Soul Society, rano w łóżku zostaje zaatakowany przez Isshina. Blokuje atak zdobywając uznanie ojca.Bleach manga; Rozdział 182, strona 20 Zwraca ojcu naszyjnik ochronny, jednak ten przyszywa mu go do ubrania. Ichigo zastanawia się czy ojciec skłamał, że ten naszyjnik dała mu Masaki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 183, strona 3 Kiedy Ichigo wraca, Isshin urządza mu standardowe powitanie kolanem. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, syn upada na ziemię. Ojciec stwierdza, że Ichigo wygląda na przygnębionego z powodu egzaminów i pociesza go, że oceny dla niego nic nie znaczą. Jednakże Ichigo przeprasza i mówi, że będzie w pokoju do obiadu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 190, strony 7-9 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo blokuje atak [[Yammy Llargo|Yammy'ego Llargo]] Shinji Hirako próbuje zwerbować Ichigo do Visoredów, ale ten stanowczo odmawia, nawet po ostrzeżeniu, że jego wewnętrzny Hollow kiedyś go przejmie i zniszczy wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Niedługo potem dwa Arrancary, Ulquiorra Cifer i Yammy Llargo, pojawiają się w Karakurze w celu zlokalizowania i ocenienia Ichigo. Widząc rannego Chada, Ichigo walczy swoim Bankai i odcina ramię Yammy'emu. Jednak przeszkadza mu wewnętrzny Hollow, przez którego Kurosaki traci czujność i zostaje wraz z Orihime zaatakowany przez Yammy'ego. Yoruichi i Urahara przybywają na pomoc, co skłoniło Arrancarów do wycofania się. Bleach manga; Rozdziały 191-194 Po porażce z Arrancarami, Ichigo staje się przygnębiony, że nie mógł ochronić swoich przyjaciół. Jego depresja trwa do chwili, gdy do Świata Ludzi przybywają Shinigami pod dowództwem Tōshirō Hitsugayi. Rukia zabiera go by pokonał Hollowa, z którym początkowo przegrywa. Rukia przywraca mu wolę walki i wyciąga z depresji.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 195-196 Dzień później, gdy Kuchiki jest w pokoju Ichigo, Isshin i Yuzu standardowo podsłuchują pod drzwiami. Chłopak wygania ich i pyta Rukii kim są Arrancarowie i dlaczego przyszli po niego. Z odpowiedzią przychodzi drużyna Hitsugayi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 197, strony 8-9 Po dyskusji, Renji i Rangiku analizują działanie Zmodyfikowanej Duszy Kona w pluszaku. Ichigo pyta ich gdzie zamierzają się zatrzymać. Abarai odpowiada, że nie mogą wrócić do Soul Society dopóki nie wyjaśni się sprawa z Arracarami. Kurosaki mówi, że nie mogą zostać u niego w domu, więc wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Rukii, idą znaleźć sobie miejsce do spania.Bleach manga; Rozdział 198, strony 16-20''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 199, strony 1-2''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 200, strona 1 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo powstrzymuje [[Di Roy Rinkera przed zabiciem Chada]] W nocy, szóstka Arrancarów pod dowództwem Grimmjowa Jaegerjaquez'a dostaje zadanie, by zabić każdego, kto posiada choć odrobinę energii duchowej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 200, strony 1-8 Rukia stwierdza, że jeden z nich znajduje się obok domu Chada.Bleach manga; Rozdział 200, strony 9-10 Chad zostaje zaatakowany przez Di Roy Rinkera, ale Ichigo przybywa na czas i zatrzymuje atak Arrancara.Bleach manga; Rozdział 200, strony 16-18 Kurosaki mówi koledze, by pozwolił mu zająć się Arrancarem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 201, strony 1-5 Kiedy przybywa Rukia, pyta Ichigo co powiedział Chadowi. Ten odpowiada, że kazał mu się odsunąć na bok i zostawić walkę jemu. Rukia mówi Kurosakiemu by osunął się, bo wykorzystał swoją siłę podczas walki z Yammy'm. Zmienia się w Shinigami, czym zaskakuje Ichigo. Sztuczna dusza w jej Gigai rzuca się na chłopaka. Kuchiki wyjaśnia, że ma na imię Chappy i to ją chciała mu dać, gdyby nie pomyłka z Konem. Ichigo odpowiada, że jednak wolałby jego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 201, strony 6-12 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo walczy z [[Grimmjowem]] Chappy powstrzymuje Ichigo w czasie walki Rukii''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 201, strona 13 i opowiada o jej Zanpakutō. Przybywa Grimmjow''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 202, strony 1-7 i pyta które z nich jest silniejsze. Kiedy Rukia krzyczy do Ichigo by uciekał, Grimmjow wbija jej rękę w brzuch. Ichigo postanawia udzielić mu odpowiedzi poprzez atak,Bleach manga; Rozdział 204, strony 1-10 ale nie jest w stanie nic zrobić w formie Shikai. Aktywuje Bankai,Bleach manga; Rozdział 209, strony 6-10 ale Grimmjow wciąż z łatwością blokuje jego ataki. Arrancar wygrywa dopóki Ichigo nie używa czarnej Getsuga Tenshō. Grimmjow blokuje atak rękoma, przy minimalnych szkodach. Ichigo uświadamia sobie, że będzie w niebezpieczeństwie jeśli przejmie go jego wewnętrzny Hollow.Bleach manga; Rozdział 211, strony 5-18 Walka zostaje zakończona przez Kaname Tōsena, który zabiera Grimmjowa do Hueco Mundo. Kiedy Tōsen otwiera Gargantę, Grimmjow niechętnie spełnia polecenie, co wywołuje złość w Ichigo, który mówi by wracał i dokończył walkę. Jaegerjaquez odpiera, że jednym powodem dla którego Kurosaki jeszcze żyje, jest niedokończona walka. Garganta się zamyka, a Ichigo samotnie rozważa wcześniejsze wydarzenia. Jakiś czas potem pojawia się Renji i pyta go czy wygrał. Ichigo odpowiada, że przegrał. Abarai odpiera, że skoro żyje, to wygrał. Kurosaki tłumaczy, że gdyby był na jego miejscu, też tak by uważał, bo nie potrafi nikogo ochronić ani uleczyć rannych.Bleach manga; Rozdział 212, strony 3-19 thumb|left|190px|Pozostali [[Visoredzi zatrzymują wewnętrznego Hollowa Ichigo przed zabiciem Hiyori]] Czując, że nie umie kontrolować swojego Hollowa, Ichigo udaje się do Visoredów by pomogli mu w tym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 214 W ich magazynie, podczas pojedynku z Hiyori Sarugaki, traci ponownie kontrolę i prawie zabija dziewczynę, jednak zostaje powstrzymany przez pozostałych Visoredów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 215, strony 7-25''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 216 Następnie przechodzi trening na chodziku Hiyori, który pochłania Reiatsu. Przeciwstawia się temu, a Shinji mu ulega i postanawia przyśpieszyć trening, wysyłając Ichigo do jego wewnętrznego świata. Kurosaki nie jest w stanie zranić swoje wewnętrznego Hollowa. Podczas walki, pojawia się "Kenpachi", a Ichigo uświadamia sobie, że brakuje mu czystego ducha walki, zamiast powodów do walki z przeciwnikami. Jego dusza rozpala się tym odkryciem, pokonuje Hollowa i odzyskuje przytomność.Bleach manga; Rozdział 217, strony 6-20''Bleach'' manga; Rozdziały 218-222 Później trenuje z Hiyori by zwiększyć ilość czasu przebywania w masce.Bleach manga; Rozdział 223 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo wyzywa Grimmjowa, po raz pierwszy używając maski w walce Miesiąc później, Ichigo znów walczy z Grimmjowem, chociaż może pozostać w zamaskowanej postaci jedynie 11 sekund. Początkowo przytłacza 6. Espadę, ale jego maska odpada i Grimmjow kontratakuje. Arrancar powala go na ziemię i planuje wykończyć Cero, ale pojawia się Rukia i zamraża jego rękę. Kiedy Grimmjow próbuje ją zabić, pojawia się Shinji Hirako, który z nim walczy aż do czasu odwrotu Arrancarów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 230, strony 7-11''Bleach'' manga; Rozdziały 231-233''Bleach'' manga; Rozdziały 235-237 Po walce, Visored Hachigen Ushōda leczy lekko Kurosakiego i odnosi go do domu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 237, strony 6-7 Podczas gdy jest w głębokim śnie, zostaje odwiedzony przez Orihime, która została wzięta do niewoli przez Arrancarów. Próbuje go pocałować, jednak w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymuje. Wyznaje mu miłość i żegna się.Bleach manga; Rozdział 237, strony 8-19 thumb|left|190px|Renji ucisza protestującego Ichigo Kiedy Ichigo budzi się, zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego dłoń została wyleczona przez Orihime. Hitsugaya zabiera go do pokoju Orihime, by skontaktować się z Soul Society. Kapitan Ukitake informuje ich, że Inoue prawdopodobnie została pojmana przez Arrancarów, albo nawet zabita. Ichigo mówi, że odwiedziła go w nocy i uleczyła go, co wszechkapitan Yamamoto traktuje jako dowód zdrady. Renji ucisza protestującego Ichigo i prosi o zezwolenie na udanie się do Hueco Mundo by odzyskać Orihime, ale jego prośba zostaje odrzucona. Kurosaki pyta czy może udać się tam na własną rękę, ale Yamamoto ponownie odmawia, uzasadniając swoją decyzję tym, że siła Ichigo będzie im potrzebna podczas przyszłych walk. Po pozostałych Shinigami przybywa Byakuya i Zaraki, a Ichigo zostaje sam.Bleach manga; Rozdział 238 Kiedy Tatsuki nie wyczuwa obecności Orihime, pyta Ichigo co się z nią dzieje i wyznaje, że widziała go w formie Shinigami. Kurosaki stara się zdystansować przyjaciół i udaje się do Sklepu Urahary. Tam dołącza do Uryū i Chada, po czym wchodzą do otworzonej przez Kisuke Garganty.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 239-240 Hueco Mundo Kiedy Ichigo, Chad i Uryū dostają się do Hueco Mundo, są oni natychmiast zaatakowani przez dwóch Arrancarów: Demourę Zodd i Aisslingera. Po ich pokonaniu budynek zasypuje się, a grupa wychodzi na zewnątrz.Bleach manga; Rozdział 241, strony 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdziały 242-243''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 244, strony 1-6 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo i [[Nel Tu konfrontują się z Privaron Espadą Dordonim]] Zauważają Nel Tu ściganą przez trzech Hollowów, więc postanawiają interweniować. Okazuje się jednak, że dziewczynka jest Arrancarem, dwa Hollowy to jej "bracia", a trzeci to "zwierzątko".Bleach manga; Rozdział 245 Rozszerzona grupa zmierza w kierunku Las Noches. Zostają zaatakowani przez piaskowego Hollowa, Runugangę, który jest odporny na ich ataki. Grupa zostaje uratowana przez Rukię i Renjiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 246 Grupa Ichigo dostaje się do Las Noches i rozdziela się. Nel podąża za Kurosakim, gdy ten spotyka Dordoniego Alessandro Del Socaccio.Bleach manga; Rozdział 250, strony 6-13 Ichigo próbuje pokonać Privaron Espadę bez Bankai, jednak nie udaje mu się to. Gdy Dordonii wystrzeliwuje Cero, Nel interweniuje i pochłania atak, a następnie zwraca go z powrotem na przeciwnika. Dordoni atakuje Nel, co skłania Ichigo do skorzystania z Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 251, strony 7-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 252, strony 14-29 Privaron Espada nalega by chłopak skorzystał z maski Hollowa, co ostatecznie robi. Pokonuje go w jedną chwilę. Nel leczy go swoją śliną, więc Arrancar wykorzystuje dodatkową szansę do ataku. Ichigo blokuje atak i ucieka z dziewczynką. Po wyczuciu porażki Rukii, Kurosaki mierzy się z Ulquiorrą.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 253-254 thumb|left|190px|Ulquiorra przebija Ichigo pięścią Cifer mówi mu, że Rukia zostala zabita. Ichigo zaprzecza temu i chce iść ją uratować, ponieważ, jak sądzi, nie ma powodów by z nim walczyć. Ulquiorra ujawnia, że przyczynił się do porwania Orihime, co motywuje Kurosakiego do walki. Atakuje z wielką siłą, ale Ulquiorra ponosi minimalne obrażenia oraz ujawnia, że jest czwarty w Espadzie. Cifer przebija jego klatkę piersiową na wylot i mówi, że w tym stanie nie opuści Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 269-272 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo chroni Orihime i Nel przed atakiem Grimmjowa Grimmjow przynosi Orihime aby uleczyła Ichigo, by ten był w stanie walczyć z pełną mocą. Pojawia się Ulquiorra, który zamierza zabrać Inoue, ale Grimmjow używa Caja Negación aby tymczasowo się go pozbyć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 279 Podczas trwania walki, Grimmjow celowo wystrzeliwuje kilka pocisków w Orihime i Nel Tu, co skłania Ichigo do obrony ich własnym ciałem. Wiedząc, że Kurosaki walczy w pełni sił, Jaegerjaquez uwalnia swoje Resurrección i zaciekle atakuje.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 280-283 Powoduje wiele szkód i rani przeciwnika. Gdy ma zamiar go wykończyć, Orihime krzyczy by nie umierał, co podnosi wolę walki Ichigo. Grimmjow używa swojego najsilniejszego ataku, Desgarrón, ale Kurosaki zatrzymuje technikę i pokonuje Grimmjowa. 6. Espada powraca do nieuwolnionej formy i próbuje zaatakować jeszcze raz. Ichigo go zatrzymuje, gdy niespodziewanie pojawia się Nnoitra Gilga, który odrzuca Grimmjowa na bok i atakuje Ichigo, przedstawiając się jako 5. Espada. Bleach manga; Rozdziały 284-285''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 286, strony 1-5 thumb|left|190px|Nelliel staje do walki z Nnoitrą W miarę walki, Nnoitra rozpoznaje w Nel byłą 3. Espadę. Dziewczyna zaprzecza, a Gilga ponownie atakuje. Widząc ból Kurosakiego, Nel powraca do swojej dorosłej formy. Walczy zaciekle z Nnoitrą, ale w końcu powraca do postaci dziecka. Rozwścieczony Gilga kopie Nel i znów przystępuje do ataku Ichigo, ale uderza tylko w ziemię. Tesra Lindocruz przymierza się do zabicia Kurosakiego, ale w ostatniej chwili pojawia się Kenpachi Zaraki i pokonuje Tesrę. Podczas walki Kenpachiego z Nnoitrą, Orihime leczy Ichigo i Nel. Po pozornej porażce Zarakiego, Orihime rusza by ochronić Yachiru. Kurosaki próbuje ją zatrzymać, ale nie może przebić się przez jej tarczę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 287, strony 7-14''Bleach'' manga; Rozdziały 288-298''Bleach'' manga; Rozdziały 306-310 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo kontra Ulquiorra Po zwycięstwie Kenpachiego, Coyote Starrk porywa Orihime. Ichigo próbuje coś zrobić, ale bezskutecznie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 312''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 313, page 13-18 Aizen ogłasza przez Tenteikūra, że Orihime jest w piątej wieży, a on wyrusza by zniszczyć Karakurę. Kurosaki mówi Kenpachiemu, że jego obowiązkiem jest ochrona przyjaciół i wyrusza na pomoc.Bleach manga; Rozdział 314, strony 16-18 Po przybyciu do podnóża wieży zostaje zaatakowany przez Exequias. Jednak Renji, Rukia i Sado zajmują się nimi, co pozwala mu iść dalej. Ichigo znajduje Inoue pod strażą Ulquiorry, który dobywa swoje Zanpakutō by z nim walczyć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 315, strony 15-16''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 316, strony 15-49''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 317''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 318, strony 2-9 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Ichigo zostawiony do walki z nadchodzącymi Hollowami Ichigo i Rukia zostają powiadomieni o nieprawidłowej ilości Hollowów. Kiedy są na miejscu, spotykają Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, która zostaje zaatakowana przez Hollowy. Kiedy Kenryū i Enryū zabierają Rurichiyo na bok, Ichigo używa Bankai by uporać się z hordą Hollowów. Następnego dnia, Rurichiyo i jej ochroniarze zamieszkują obok Ichigo i stają się uczniami jego szkoły.Bleach anime; Odcinek 169 Później dowiaduje się o ich tożsamości, a Kenryū wyjaśnia, że Rurichiyo jest spadkobierczynią klanu Kasumiōji. Pomimo swojego młodego wieku, jest jego liderem z powodu śmierci rodziców, a przybyli do Karakury by chronić ją przed podejrzanymi zamachami za którymi stoi Gyōkaku Kumoi, który pragnie stać się przywódcą klanu. Kenryū prosi Ichigo o pomoc w zatrzymaniu Kumoiego.Bleach anime; Odcinek 170 Później, atakuje grupa osób dzierżących Bakkōtō. Kurosaki walczy z jednym z nich, jednak przegrywa, ponieważ przeciwnik zyskuje przewagę oślepiającemu lustrowi. Jednak zamachowcy zostają szybko zatrzymani.Bleach anime; Odcinek 171 Ichigo, Rukia, Kenryū i Enryū poszukują Rurichiyo, która udała się do Soul Society. Ichigo znajduje ją i próbuje bronić przed zabójcą.Bleach anime; Odcinek 173 Po powrocie do Karakury, Hanza Nukui dowodzi inną grupą zabójców, których celem jest zabicie Ichigo, jego przyjaciół i Rurichiyo. Hanza walczy z Kurosakim tym samym lustrzanym Bakkōtō, którego używał inny zabójca. Po wyjaśnieniu, że to Bakkōtō, Saiga, staje się silniejsze karmiąc się Reiatsu dzierżącego, Nukui uaktywnia zdolności Bakkōtō. Ichigo zostaje uratowany przez Yoruichi, która ujawnia, że pozostali zabójcy zostali pokonani, co skłania Hanzę do odwrotu.Bleach anime; Odcinek 174 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo duszony przez iluzję Masaki Rurichiyo mówi Ichigo, że często inni są obwiniani za jej lekkomyślne działania, w tym Kenryū i Enryū. Wyczuwając nadejście Hanzy i jego pomocników, Kurosaki i Rukia zostają by chronić księżniczkę, podczas gdy pozostali idą walczyć.Bleach anime; Odcinek 175 Ichigo ponownie walczy z Hanzą, który tym razem wciąga go do światła Saigii,Bleach anime; Odcinek 177 które zamyka go w iluzji, w której jest zmuszony przeżywać swoje dzieciństwo i śmierć matki. Sztuczna Masaki próbuje go zabić, ale ostatecznie udaje się ją powstrzymać. Ichigo przywdziewa maskę Hollowa i przytłacza Nukuiego, zmuszając go aby Bakkōtō wchłonęło jeszcze więcej jego mocy. Jednak Hanza ignoruje ostrzeżenia Ichigo i zostaje przez nie pożarty.Bleach anime; Odcinek 178 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo udaje wzięcie [[Shū Kannogi|Shū jako zakładnika]] Rurichiyo powraca do Soul Society na własną rękę. W dniu ślubu, Ichigo i spółka wkraczają na ceremonię, jednak Rurichiyo nie reaguje na ich wezwania. Kiedy Suì-Fēng i jej podwładni przystępują do działania,Bleach anime; Odcinek 180 Enryū używa Shikai i niszczy budynek, powodując chaos aby Ichigo odbił Rurichiyo. Wyjawia Shū prawdziwe zamiary Kumoiego i zostaje zaatakowany przez Rurichiyo, którą okazuje się być oszustka. Suì-Fēng zaczyna walczyć z Ichigo, ale przy pomocy Rukii i Shū udaje im się uciec.Bleach anime; Odcinek 181 Trójka postanawia uratować Rurichiyo, ale zostają zaatakowani przez Shūsuke Amagaia. Shū zatrzymuje walkę i wyjawia nowemu kapitanowi prawdziwe zamiary Kumoiego, a Amagai decyduje się im pomóc.Bleach anime; Odcinek 182 Ichigo, Amagai, Rukia i Shū omijają patrole i kontaktują się z członkami 3. Oddziału. Oni udają się do ostatniej znanej lokalizacji Rurichiyo, na poligon 3. Oddziału.Bleach anime; Odcinek 184 Ichigo i Amagai śledzą parę zabójców będących z Rurichiyo i odkrywają, że tak naprawdę to nie ona. Ichigo, Amagai, Rukia i Shū udają się do posiadłości Kasumiōji, która jest chroniona przez 10. Oddział. Kiedy pozostali walczą, Ichigo i Shū dostają się do środka.Bleach anime; Odcinek 185 Po odkryciu, że jeden z ludzi Amagaia, Makoto Kibune, pracuje dla Kumoiego i posiada Bakkōtō, kończy się ich ściganie. Ichigo i Rukii udaje się dogonić Kumoiego i Rurichiyo i są świadkiem pokonania Gyōkaku. Amagai teleportuje się z dala od Rurichiyo, a umierający Kumoi uznajmia, że Shūsuke jest w spisku.Bleach anime; Odcinek 186 Ichigo przybywa do biura Yamamoto, gdzie jest już Amagai uzbrojony w Bakkōtō mogący negować wszystkie moce Shinigami i ich Zanpakutō. Walczy z Ichigo swoim Bankai.Bleach anime; Odcinek 187 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo kontra [[Shūsuke Amagai]] Mimo wysłuchania zarzutów Amagaia wobec Yamamoto, Ichigo jest zdeterminowany aby go powstrzymać. Kurosaki uwalnia Bankai i przywdziewa maskę Hollowa. Ichigo udaje się go uderzyć przy pomocy Getsugi Tenshō. Ranny Amagai oświadcza, że nawet za cenę własnego życia jest gotów zemścić się na Yamamoto. Bakkōtō coraz bardziej przejmuje nad nim kontrolę, a Kurosaki niszczy moc negowania ataków Bakkōtō. W ostatecznym starciu, Ichigo udaje się pokonać Amagaia.Bleach anime; Odcinek 188 Kiedy Shūsuke odwraca uwagę na Yamamoto, przybywa Yoruichi i wyjawia prawdę na temat tego, co się wydarzyło pomiędzy Yamamoto a ojcem Amagaia. Po wysłuchaniu tego, Shūsuke chce popełnić samobójstwo. Ichigo próbuje go powstrzymać, ale Byakuya wyjaśnia mu, że to jego duma Shinigami. Amagai umiera, a Kurosaki mówi Rurichiyo, że jest gotów pomóc jej o każdej porze. Księżniczka odpowiada, że będzie teraz głową rodziny, więc doskonale sobie poradzi.Bleach anime; Odcinek 189 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Ichigo przywdziewa maskę Hollowa do walki z Ulquiorrą Kiedy kontynuuje swoją walkę z Ulquiorrą, Orihime używa tarczy aby obronić go przed atakiem Cifera.Bleach manga; Rozdział 341, strony 4-19 Menoly Mallia i Loly Aivirrne obezwładniają Inoue i zaczynają się nad nią znęcać. Ichigo próbuje jej pomóc, ale Ulquiorra mu w tym przeszkadza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 342, strony 3-19 Kiedy Uryū Ishida przybywa na miejsce, Kurosaki każe mu chronić Orihime. Sam podąża za Ulquiorrą na dach Las Noches, gdzie ten uwalnia swój Zanpakutō, Murciélago.Bleach manga; Rozdział 344, strony 2-20 Po przetrwaniu pierwszego ataku, Ichigo uświadamia sobie jak bardzo silniejszy i szybszy stał się Ulquiorra. Cifer używa swojego Cero Oscuras,Bleach manga; Rozdział 345, strony 11-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 346, strony 1-19 który go obezwładnia. Espada nadal naciera serią ataków i pyta Ichigo dlaczego nie zrezygnuje. Kurosaki tłumaczy, że zawsze wiedział, że Ulquiorra jest silniejszy, ale mimo to nie ma niczego co by mogło powstrzymać go od walki z nim. Cifer postanawia pokazać mu czym jest prawdziwa rozpacz i przybiera inną formę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 347, strony 1-19 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo pozornie wykończony przez [[Cero Oscuras Ulquiorry]] Ichigo jest przytłaczany atakami Cifera, ale mówi, że nie ma wyboru i musi walczyć. Orihime przybywa na kopułę Las Noches, kiedy Ulquiorra przebija na wylot klatkę piersiową Ichigo swoim Cero Oscuras i pozornie go zabija.Bleach manga; Rozdział 348, strony 10-22 Inoue próbuje go uleczyć i błaga by pomógł Uryū przeciwko Ulquiorrze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 349, strony 1-19 Słysząc rozpaczliwe wołanie Orihime, Ichigo przekształca się w Hollowa i szybko pokonuje Espadę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 350, strony 7-20''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 351 Jednak również rani Ishidę i gdy jest rozkojarzony, Ulquiorra atakuje go ponownie,Bleach manga; Rozdział 352, strony 8-19 przywracając do do normalnej formy poprzez odniesione rany.Bleach manga; Rozdział 352, strony 5-10 Ichigo jest wstrząśnięty widząc jakie zniszczenia spowodował i patrzy jak Ulquiorra umiera.Bleach manga; Rozdział 353, strony 11-22 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i [[Retsu Unohana|Unohana wskakują do Garganty]] Po lekkim uzdrowieniu, Ichigo skacze z kopuły i ratuje Rukię przed Yammy'm.Bleach manga; Rozdział 377, strony 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 378, strona 7 Ichigo przyciąga uwagę Yammy'ego i przywdziewa maskę Hollowa do walki z nim.Bleach manga; Rozdział 378, strony 8-19 Czuje, że jego maska wydaje się jakaś ciężka i w końcu odpada. Kiedy próbuje przywołać ją ponownie, zostaje złapany przez 0. Espadę. Zanim jednak gigantyczny Arrancar jest w stanie coś mu zrobić, zostaje uwolniony przez Byakuyę i Zarakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 379, strony 19-23 Kuchiki przypomina mu, że jego obowiązkiem jest ochrona miasta Karakura. Mayuri Kurotsuchi otwiera Gargantę i Ichigo rusza wraz z Unohaną.Bleach manga; Rozdział 380, strona 19 Retsu wyjaśnia mu zdolności Shikai Aizena i twierdzi, że on jest jedynym, który może wygrać, ponieważ nie widział jego uwolnienia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 381 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo przybywa do sztucznej Karakury Po drodze, Unohana zauważa, że ścieżka z energii Ichigo jest niestabilna i proponuje by to ona ją utworzyła. Ichigo stwierdza, że to wina jego niskiego poziomu reiatsu, gdyż Orihme potrafi leczyć. rany, ale ma problem z przywracanie reiatsu, na co Kapitan odpowiada, że może się tym zająć, nawet w czasie ich biegu do Sztucznej Karakury.Bleach manga; Rozdział 382, strony 1-7 Ichigo wyskakuje z Garganty i zamierza jednym ciosem pokonać Aizena, jednak jego atak jest zablokowany przez barierę. Stwierdza w myślach, że powinien zaatakować przy pomocy Hollowfikacji, a Sōsuke, zgadując jego myśli, mówi. że to nie zadziała i zachęca do spróbowania.Bleach manga; Rozdział 388, strony 2-11 Aizen próbuje użyć psychicznych sztuczek na Kurosakim. Po chwili pojawia się Sajin Komamura z pozostałymi Shinigami i Visoredami. Mówi, żeby nie dał się zwieść, a oni wszyscy nie dopuszczą do tego by zobaczył Shikai Aizena.Bleach manga; Rozdział 388, strony 11-20 Kurosaki na początku nie jest chętny otrzymania pomocy, jednak nabiera do sojuszników zaufania i obserwuje ich walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 389, strony 1-13 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo rzuca się na Aizena, gdy ten wyłania się z ataku [[Yamamoto]] Ichigo uważnie przygląda się walce w oczekiwaniu na odsłonięcie się Aizena, jednak zauważa, że Komamura, Rose i Love zostali pokonani.Bleach manga; Rozdział 391, strony 1-3 Kiedy Shinigami i Visoredzi cieszą się ze rzekomego zwycięstwa, Ichigo, jako jedyny nie będący pod wpływem Kyōka Suigetsu, pyta co oni wszyscy robią. Pozostali po chwili uświadamiają sobie, że tak naprawdę zamiast Aizena, Momo Hinamori została przebita mieczem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 392, strony 10-15 Kiedy kapitanowie zostają pokonani, do akcji wkracza wszechkapitan Yamamoto. Twierdzi, że Gotei 13 jest gotowe poświęcić życie aby go pokonać. Rozkazuje Ichigo aby się odsunął, ponieważ nie należy do Gotei 13 i nie musi za nich ginąć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 393, strony 14-15 Po tym jak Yamamoto użył Ittō Kasō przeciwko Aizenowi, Ichigo rzuca się na niego z Getsugą Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 395, strona 19 thumb|right|190px|Interwencja Isshina Aizen zostaje raniony w bark, a następnie blokuje miecz Ichigo. Mówi, że to była ostatnia szansa by go zabić. Rany Sōsuke goją się, Kurosaki stwierdza, że jest to Natychmiastowa Regeneracja. Aizen temu zaprzecza i wyjaśnia, że to po prostu Hōgyoku instynktownie broni swojego właściciela. Były kapitan stwierdza, że Reiatsu Ichigo wzrosło, tak jak przewidywał. Wspomina różne wydarzenia z jego życia i twierdzi, że on to wszystko zaplanował.Bleach manga; Rozdział 396, strona 4-20 Kurosaki staje się wściekły i pyta co to wszystko ma znaczyć. Aizen wyjaśnia, że od początku czuł, że Ichigo idealnie nadaje się do jego eksperymentu i dlatego pozwolił mu się rozwijać. Sōsuke mówi, że zwycięstwa Ichigo w jego walkach nie były jego zasługą, co skłoniło chłopaka do ataku. Pyta się Aizena skąd w takim razie wiedział, że on jest idealnym przedmiotem badań, skoro obserwuje go od momentu spotkania z Rukią. Sōsuke odpowiada, że był nim zainteresowany odkąd się urodził oraz, że Kurosaki jest synem ludzkiej kobiety i... jednak nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ przerwał im Isshin Kurosaki w stroju Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 397, strony 1-19 Isshin zabiera zaskoczonego syna na stronę i mówi, że udzieli wszelkich odpowiedzi później. Ichigo odpowiada, że nie ma żadnych pytań, widocznie ojciec musiał mieć powód by utrzymywać to w tajemnicy. Wraca razem z nim na pole walki i rozpoczyna pojedynek z Ichimaru Ginem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 398, strony 1-19 thumb|left|190px|Atak Ichigo zablokowany przez Gina Gin pyta Ichigo czy pamięta ich ostatnią walkę. Chłopak zaczyna mówić o filozofii bitewnej oraz, że podczas ich walki nie czuł serca Ichimaru w ostrzu. Gin stwierdza, że już rozumie dlatego Aizen tak się nim interesował.Bleach manga; Rozdział 399, strony 6-10 Gin uwalnia swoje Bankai, Kamishini no Yari.Bleach manga; Rozdział 399, strony 10-20 Ichigo zostaje zraniony i uświadamia sobie, że najbardziej przerażającym aspektem tego Bankai jest szybkość wydłużania.Bleach manga; Rozdział 400, strony 6-17 Ichigo blokuje następny atak, a Gin komentuje, że to zwykły fart. Kiedy Aizen ulega przemianie Hōgyoku, chłopak pyta ojca co się dzieje. Isshin stwierdza, że nie wie. Wybucha mała sprzeczka, którą przerywa Kisuke Urahra przebijając Aizena Kidō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 401, strony 10-19 Ichigo obserwuje walkę Isshina, Kisuke i Yoruichi. Gin zjawia się za jego odsłoniętymi plecami i pyta czy na pewno powinien się tak relaksować. Następnie mówi, że żartował i tym razem usiądzie i popatrzy. Jednak po chwili postanawia nadal kontynuować walkę. Używa swojego Butō i Butō: Renjin, co zmusza Ichigo do założenia maski.Bleach manga; Rozdział 404, strony 3-18 thumb|190px|right|Isshin zachęca Ichigo do obrony Karakury Kiedy Ichigo jest zmęczony, Gin mówi mu, że powinien uciekać. Widzi jednak, że Kurosaki jest niechętny, więc postanawia go zabić. Przerywa mu w tym Aizen i pokazuje pokonanego Isshina, Kisuke i Yoruichi. Sōsuke rozkazuje Ichimaru otworzyć Senkaimon. Ichigo krzyczy aby poczekali, na co Aizen odpowiada, że będzie musiał teraz poczekać aż skończy i go "wchłonie". Isshin wstaje i mówi synowi aby otworzył bramę Senkai i udał się do obrony prawdziwej Karakury.Bleach manga; Rozdział 406, strony 3-19 Ichigo mówi, że nie ma sposobu aby pokonać Aizena. Isshin zrozumiał, że jego syn pojął Reiatsu przeciwnika i pyta się czy idzie z nim. Uświadamia mu, że jeśli nie przyjdzie, wszyscy jego bliscy zginą. Ichigo karze mu otworzyć Senkai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 407, strony 7-13 Biegnąc przez Dangai, Isshin nie czuje obecności Kōtotsu i postanawia nauczyć Ichigo "ostatecznej" Getsugi Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 407, strony 16-19 Ojciec wyjaśnia naturę Dangai i hamuje prąd ograniczający, mówiąc, że może dać mu 3 miesiące aby uzyskać informację od Zangetsu o tej technice.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strony 3-8 Isshin objaśnia działanie Jinzen, a Ichigo próbuje skontaktować się ze swoim Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strony 1-10 thumb|left|190px|Tensa Zangetsu pojawia się przed Ichigo Jakiś czas później na ramieniu Ichigo pojawia się rana. Isshin ostrzega go, że Zangetsu na pewno będzie wściekły.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strony 18-19 Kurosaki budzi się w swoim wewnętrznym świecie i ma problemy z oddychaniem. Jest zaskoczony, że widzi duszę swojego Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, zamiast staruszka Zangetsu. Tensa Zangetsu stwierdza, że to nic dziwnego, że go nie rozpoznaje, ponieważ Ichigo jest tu pierwszy raz w Bankai. Następnie przystępuje do ataku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 409, strona 5-12 Kurosaki próbuje uniknąć walki, ale Tensa Zangetsu ciągle naciska i mówi, że nie może nauczyć go tej techniki. Ichigo nalega i swoją prośbę uzasadnia ochroną Karakury. Tensa Zangetsu odpowiada, że rzeczy które chcą chronić są inne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 409, strony 15-19 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo walczy z połączonym Tensa Zangetsu Ichigo jest zaskoczony, że Tensa Zangetsu nie chce się z nim podzielić tą mocą, a następnie słucha go jak opowiada, że tak wielkie wieżowce stały się zwykłymi domami zalanymi wodą, która jest jego rozpaczą. Następnie zostaje przebity w klatkę piersiową i Tensa Zangetsu wyciąga z niego wewnętrznego Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 410, strony 3-10 Ichigo jest wstrząśnięty gdy zobaczył Hollowa, ponieważ myślał, że został już pokonany. Tensa Zangetsu stwierdza, że Kurosaki będzie z nimi walczyć gdy się połączą w jedną istotę, którą w rzeczywistości jest jego moc.Bleach manga; Rozdział 411, strony 1-12 Ichigo zauważa coś dziwnego w jego zachowaniu. Odrzuca złamany miecz i pozwala się przebić, jednak nie odczuwa bólu. Płaczący Tensa Zangetsu wyjawia, że jego celem jest ochrona Ichigo, a znaczenie tego pozna z techniką.Bleach manga; Rozdział 420, strona 7-14 Mówi, że po użyciu Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, Ichigo straci swoje moce Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 421, strona 3 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo konfrontuje się z Aizenem w Karakurze Później pojawia się wraz z nieprzytomnym ojcem w Karakurze, co wzbudza uwagę Aizena.Bleach manga; Rozdział 416, strony 16-17 Ichigo, wyższy i z dłuższymi włosami, kładzie Isshina na ziemi i mu dziękuje. Po sprawdzeniu przy pomocy Reiatsu czy jego siostry są bezpieczne, wita się z przyjaciółmi i mówi by zostali tam gdzie są. Ichigo chwyta Aizena za twarz i siłą przenosi za miasto. Mówi do ogłuszonego Sōsuke, że zakończy walkę w mgnieniu oka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 417, strony 1-19 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo blokuje atak Aizena gołą ręką Po dwóch uderzeniach następują znaczne zniszczenia w krajobrazie. Aizen komentuje, że na tej fazie ewolucji są do siebie podobni, mianowicie obaj mają połączone prawe ręce z Zanpakutō. Aizen rozkoszuje się kiedy Ichigo zatrzymuje jego atak gołymi rękoma. Kurosaki pyta go czy to tak trudne do uwierzenia oraz czy odczuwa strach, skoro tego nie rozumie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 418, strony 2-15 Sōsuke używa Kurohitsugi z pełną siłą i chwali się swoją mocą, jednak Ichigo niszczy zaklęcie gołą ręką. Mówi Aizenowi, że jest teraz od niego silniejszy i przystępuje go ataku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 418, strony 15-19 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo rani Aizena Ichigo rani przeciwnika, przez co ten jest zmuszony zachować dystans. Kurosaki przytacza jego wcześniejsze słowa. Aizen staje się wściekły i ulega kolejnej przemianie. Tworzy potężny wybuch, który zostawia po sobie wielki krater. Ichigo przeżywa atak, ale jego górna cześć Shikakushō i lewa ręka zostaje spalona. Aizen chwyta go i zamierza wykończyć, ale Ichigo łatwo się uwalnia. Następnie mówi, że pokaże mu Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 419, strony 2-18 Ichigo wyjaśnia działanie techniki i używa Mugetsu powodując spowicie otoczenia w ciemności.Bleach manga; Rozdział 420, strony 1-2 i 11-17 Kiedy mrok się rozprasza, Aizen spada na ziemię. Tymczasowy wygląd Ichigo znika, a Aizen wraca do swojej normalniejszej wersji. Kurosaki patrzy jak Sōsuke jest pieczętowany przez Kidō Urahary, który pojawia się chwilę potem i wszystko wyjaśnia. Aizen zostaje zapieczętowany.Bleach manga; Rozdział 421, strony 4-22 Jakiś czas po bitwie, Ichigo pyta Kisuke gdzie są pozostali i czy ich wspomnienia zostały wymazane. Urahara odpowiada, że nie, a następnie mówi, że Aizen zostanie osądzony przez Najwyższą Komnatę 46. Kurosaki pyta czy Aizen naprawdę został odrzucony przez Hōgyoku i naprawdę chciał stracić moce. Wyjaśnia swoją teorię, że Sōsuke chciał być zwykłym Shinigami. Na miejscu pojawiają się Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Ishida i Chad, kiedy nagle Ichigo upada i zwija się z bólu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 422, strony 11-20 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo patrzy jak znika Rukia Ichigo budzi się w swoim łóżku otoczony przez przyjaciół, którzy wyjaśniają, że był nieprzytomny przez prawie miesiąc. Rukia mówi, że Urahara poinformował ich o jego decyzji i wyjaśnia, że pierwszy etap utraty mocy powoduje silny ból, utratę przytomności oraz cofnięcie przepływu czasu do momentu treningu w Dangai. Mówi, że stracił moce Shinigami właśnie w tym punkcie. W drugim etapie, pozostałość jego Reiatsu stabilizuje się i po jakimś czasie znika. Ichigo nie jest zaskoczony i pyta czy może wyjść na zewnątrz. Zauważa, że nie czuje obecności duchowej oraz z trudem dostrzega Rukię. Podczas gdy Kuchiki znika, Kurosaki każe jej wszystkich pozdrowić, żegna się i dziękuje za wszystko.Bleach manga; Rozdział 423, strony 12-19 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|[[Zangetsu (dusza)|Zangetsu rozmawia z Ichigo]] W swoim wewnętrznym świecie, Zangetsu pyta Ichigo czy słyszy coś innego niż jego głos. Chłopak odpowiada, że nie i pyta go co się dzieje, jednak Zangetsu twierdzi, że wszystko w porządku.Bleach anime; Odcinek 230 Później, Ichigo spotyka ciężko ranną Rukię, która właśnie dociera do Świata Ludzi. Po chwili pojawia się inna kobieta i żąda by przekazać Rukię. Po zmuszeniu tajemniczej kobiety do odwrotu, Ichigo dowiaduje się, że była to dusza Zanpakutō Rukii, Sode no Shirayuki. Dziewczyna wyjaśnia, że pewna osoba imieniem Muramasa, jakimś sposobem zmaterializowała dusze Zanpakutō, które pogrążają Soul Society w chaosie. Kiedy Rukia wraca do Soul Socieety, Ichigo decyduje się ją śledzić.Bleach anime; Odcinek 231 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo walczy z Zangetsu W Soul Society, Ichigo krótko walczy z Sode no Shirayuki by chronić Rukię. Przybywa Muramasa i kończy bitwę, mówiąc Kurosakiemu, że Zanpakutō są czymś więcej niż tylko źródło energii dla Shinigami w postaci mieczy. Muramasa twierdzi, że jego celem jest "uwolnienie" wszystkich Zanpakutō spod kontroli Shinigami. Wyciąga z jego ciała Zangetsu, który natychmiast atakuje zaskoczonego Ichigo i go przytłacza. Wewnętrzny Hollow przejmuje kontrolę i szybko go pokonuje. Po odzyskaniu świadomości,Bleach anime; Odcinki 232-233 Ichigo budzi się w swoim wewnętrznym świecie. Znajduje tam Muramasę, który próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad Hollowem Ichigo. Hollow atakuje Muramasę i zostaje związany za pomocą jego umiejętności. Kurosaki ratuje Hollowa i wyzwala ogromną ilość Reiatsu by Muramasa opuścił jego świat.Bleach anime; Odcinki 234-235 Po opuszczeniu swojego wewnętrznego świata, Ichigo znów staje twarzą w twarz z Zangetsu, który tym razem jest w formie Bankai. Hollow Ichigo przypomina mu, że nie jest w stanie korzystać z mocy Zanpakutō, ale oferuje mu swoją moc, jeśli Ichigo nie będzie korzystał z maski Hollowa. W trakcie walki, dowiaduje się, że Zangetsu chce sprawdzić jak silny może stać się Kurosaki i go pokonać. Korzystając z mocy Hollowa, Ichigo pokonuje Zangetsu. Po osłabieniu się, Muramasa znika, a Zangetsu powraca tam gdzie jego miejsce. Wyjaśnia Ichigo, że Muramasa może uwolnić siłą instynktów dusze Zanpakutō z ciał Shinigami.Bleach anime; Odcinek 236 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo ogląda walkę [[Tōshirō Hitsugaya|Hitsugayi z Hyōrinmaru]] Ichigo raportuje kapitanom o swoich wnioskach. Następnie dołącza się do Ikkaku, który chce znaleźć swoje Zanpakutō. Razem znajdują Hōzukimaru i Gegetsuburi. Łapią Gegetsuburi, ale Hōzukimaru ucieka, a Ichigo udaje się za nim. Ku jego przerażeniu, zostaje zatrzymany przez Byakuyę, który szybko znika. Starając się znaleźć Byakuyę, Ichigo napotyka Tobiume i Haineko, które próbują z nim walczyć, ale zostają szybko przejęte przez Rangiku Matsumoto i Momo Hinamori. Później, Kurosaki zostaje zaatakowany przez Hyōrinmaru. Jednak gdy uwalnia swoje Bankai, Hyōrinmaru decyduje się wycofać, ujawniając, że szuka swojego pana, ponieważ stracił pamięć. Zanim odchodzi, przybywa Hitsugaya i wdaje się z nim w walkę. Ichigo zostaje zmuszony oglądać walkę podczas gdy próbuje się wydostać z lodu.Bleach anime; Odcinki 237-239 Ichigo opuszcza zwycięskiego Hitsugayę i nadal szuka Byakuyi. Ponownie spotyka Muramasę i walczy z nim zyskując przewagę. Senbonzakura interweniuje i walczy z nim przy pomocy Bankai zamiast Muramasy. Walcząc z Byakuyą w przeszłości, Ichigo jest w stanie odpierać ataki i ostatecznie przytłacza duszę. Senbonzakura próbuje nadal walczyć, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Byakuyę, który szybko atakuje za pomocą Kidō. Ichigo pyta kapitana Kuchiki o powód jego działania, a ten wyjaśnia, że postępuje zgodnie z własną dumą.Bleach anime; Odcinek 240 Ichigo informuje pozostałych o zdradzie Byakuyi, co powoduje złość u Renjiego. W nocy, wyczuwa Renjiego i cierpiącą Rukię i postanawia iść na pomoc. Przybywa z Suì-Fēng i innymi aby pokonać Zanpakutō, które otoczyły tą dwójkę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 241 Kurosaki ponownie mierzy się z Senbonzakurą, ale gdy Izuru Kira pada ofiarą Wabisuke, Ichigo nerwowo stara się przyjść mu z pomocą. Jednak przybywa Kenpachi, co oznacza porażkę dla Wabisuke.Bleach anime; Odcinek 243 Po obezwładnieniu Senbonzakury, Ichigo rusza w kierunku Byakuyi, jednak znów w drogę wchodzi mu Senbonzakura. Wprowadza go w trującą mgłę Ashisogi Jizō. Ichigo zostaje otruty i upada. Yachiru goni Ashisogi Jizō, a Kurosakim zajmuje się 4. Oddział. Wkrótce potem Yoruichi przekazuje informacje na temat pobytu Yamamoto.Bleach anime; Odcinki 244-245 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo walczy z [[Muramasa (dusza)|Muramasą]] Yoruichi prowadzi grupę do siedzi jaskiń, gdzie się rozdzielają. Ichigo idzie wraz z Yoruichi. Po wyraźnych obawach chłopaka co do Byakuyi, zostają zaatakowani przez Haineko i Tobiume. Yoruichi zajmuje się nimi i każe Ichigo iść dalej. Kurosaki napotyka Minazuki, jednak dusza wycofuje się. Ichigo śledzi Zanpakutō, ale traci go z oczu. Zostaje zaatakowany przez Kazeshini. Po krótkiej walce, powala Zanpakutō przepraszając Shūhei Hisagiego. Znajduje Yamamoto będącego wewnątrz bariery.Bleach anime; Odcinek 246 Zanim zdąży coś zrobić, zostaje zaatakowany przez Muramasę, który mówi by walczył z pełną siłą. Ichigo w końcu przywdziewa maskę Hollowa i wystrzeliwuje najsilniejszą Getsugę Tenshō, ale Muramasa dodaje swoją moc i kieruje atak w stronę bariery Yamamoto powodując jej rozbicie. Genryūsai budzi się i wyraża swoje przerażenie zaistniałą sytuacją. Ichigo dowiaduje się, że to nie była bariera Muramasy, ale Yamamoto by Muramasa nie wyciągnął duszy jego Zanpakutō. Muramasa uwalnia Ryūjin Jakkę, która pozwala mu uciec i zatrzymuje Shinigami.Bleach anime; Odcinek 247 Na wieść, że Muramasa ma zamiar uwolnić swojego byłego mistrza, Kōgę Kuchiki, zapieczętowanego w Karakurze, Ichigo czuje się winny narażenia miasta na niebezpieczeństwo. Po kilku nieudanych próbach ucieczki, zostaje uwolniony przez kapitana Hitsugayę i wyrusza do Świata Ludzi. Tam, natychmiast konfrontuje się z Muramasą, który zakończył właśnie uwolnienie Kōgi.Bleach anime; Odcinek 248 Będąc świadkiem złamania pieczęci, Ichigo jest zaskoczony, że Kōga posiada taką moc mimo upływu czasu. Nie dowierza, że Kōga dźga Muramasę i obserwuje jak przygotowuje się do ostatecznego ciosu, jednak zostaje zatrzymany przez Byakuyę''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 251 i Senbonzakurę, który ujawnia, że Byakuya jedynie udawał posłusznego Muramasie aby zniszczyć Kōgę. Kiedy ten niszczy swoje Zanpakutō, Muramasa uwalnia wszystkie Hollowy, które do tej pory pochłonął. Ichigo, rozumiejąc honor rodziny Kuchiki, mówi Byakuyi by skoncentrował się na walce z Kōgą, a on zajmie się Hollowami.Bleach anime; Odcinek 252 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo chroni Rukię i Orihime przed przekształconym Muramasą W miarę gdy liczba Hollowów się powiększa, Muramasa zasysa pobliskie Hollowy i sam się nim staje. Hollow Muramasa atakuje Ichigo i jego przyjaciół. Kurosaki początkowo go pokonuje, ale zostaje pochłonięty przez ogromną kopułę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 253 Ichigo znajduje się w wewnętrznym świecie Kōgi, gdzie walczy z Muramasą. Kiedy świat ulega destrukcji, Muramasa wykorzystuje swoje moce i unieruchamia Kurosakiego. Spadający gruz zakłóca jego zdolności, ale i dzięki pracy zespołowej Ichigo i Zangetsu udaje się pokonać schorowanego Muramasę i wyjść z kopuły. Po śmierci Muramasy, Byakuya dziękuje Ichigo za jego starania.Bleach anime; Odcinek 255 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) W Świecie Ludzi, Ichigo spotyka Tōjū szukającego swojego pana, jednak po chwili ucieka. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Haineko i Hyōrinmaru przybywają aby odnaleźć Tōjū. Hitsugaya informuje Ichigo i Uraharę o aktualnej sytuacji w Soul Society. Po tym jak Tōjū zostaje pochłonięte przez Hollowa, Ichigo ratuje Haineko i walczy ze stworem. Mówi Zangetsu, że to taka sama kreatura jak Tōjū poprzednio. Kurosaki jest odrzucony przez Cero, a Hitsugaya pokonuje potwora swoim Shikai.Bleach anime; Odcinek 257 Jakiś czas później, Ichigo spotyka Renjiego i Zabimaru w Świecie Żywych. Widząc, że nie ma Węża, pyta co się dzieje. Wraca do domu i znajduje go na podłodze. Przez przypadek budzi się Karin, przez co Wąż ucieka. Jednak wszystko kończy się pomyślnie.Bleach anime; Odcinek 258 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Minął miesiąc od czasu pokonania Aizena. Ichigo kontynuuje swoje obowiązki Przedstawiciela Shinigami wraz z Rukią, która pozostała w Karakurze. Po pokonaniu kolejnego Hollowa, Ichigo i Rukia powracają do domu. Dowiedzieli się, że Kon przyniósł śpiącą, nagą dziewczynę do domu, rozwścieczając tym faktem Ichigo. W momencie, kiedy Kon próbuje wyjaśnić całą sytuację, Rukia dostrzega, że nie może wyczuć egzystencji dziewczyny oraz położenia Senkaimonu, gdzie dziewczyna została znaleziona. Zaniepokojona tym, Rukia wysyła raport do Soul Society. Z tego powodu Rukia otrzymała nowe rozkazy, by pojawić się przez SRDI wraz z Ichigo. Gdy ponownie próbuje skontaktować się z Soul Society, nie udaje jej się to. 190px|thumb|right|Ichigo aresztowany przez Gotei 13 Gdy Ichigo i Rukia proszą Uraharę Kisuke o pomoc, ten mówi, że Yoruichi wyruszyła do Soul Society trzy dni temu i od tego czasu nie można było się z nią skontaktować. Doradza Ichigo, by nie podróżował między światami, ze względu na jego stan. Przypomina, że pomimo tego, iż moce Shinigami Ichigo są w tej chwili stabilne, ostatecznie znikną, a wywieranie na nich presji samo przyśpieszy ich stratę. W chwili przechodzenia przez Dangai, Ichigo i Rukię zaczyna gonić zregenerowany Czyściciel, zaskakując ich. Gdy biegną, Ichigo upuścił swoją odznakę Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Aktywuje swój Bankai, by uciec przez Czyścicielem. Po przybyciu do Soul Society, Ichigo czuje się słabo, aż w końcu upada na ziemię. Tam, konfrontuje z Hitsugayą, który próbuje aresztować go jako głównego świadka. Inni Shinigami pojawiają się i otaczają go. 190px|thumb|left|Ichigo i Rukia są schwytani przez Reigai Kiedy Ichigo siedzi w swojej celi więziennej, zastanawia się, dlaczego Shinigami aresztowali go. Rukia skrada się do jego celi, niosąc Zangetsu na swoich plecach. Opuszczają celę oraz z polecenia Rukii, przemieszczają się w kierunku Senkaimonu Seireitei. Ichigo mówi Rukii, że jeśli wytłumaczy to nieporozumienie, z pewnością Shinigami zrozumią. W chwili, gdy Rukia informuje go o powadze obecnej sytuacji, Renji i Ikkaku docierają do miejsca ich położenia. Są w pełni przygotowani na walkę. Ichigo i Rukia zauważają, iż ich groźby są poważne. Jednak, ich walka zostaje przerwana przez Yoruichi, która pieczętuje Renji'ego i Ikkaku za pomocą Kidou. W troje uciekają do kryjówki Yoruichi, gdzie Ichigo dziękuje jej za uratowanie im życia. Informuje ją o dziwnym zachowaniu Ikkaku i Renji'ego. Yoruichi uświadamia mu, że nie byli to prawdziwi Ikkaku i Renji, ku jemu zdziwieniu. Wyjaśnia, że były to Reigai, wariant Gigai dla Soul Society. Mówi Ichigo, że nie ma pojęcia, ilu Reigai zinfiltrowało Gotei 13, ale spekuluje, że 12 Oddział Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami mógł mieć coś z tym wspólnego. Po tym Ichigo wyruszył do baraków 12 Oddziału wraz z Rukią, gdzie natknęli się na specyficzne informacje, dotyczące Nozomi Kujō, obecnej w Dangai. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Ichigo zwraca torbę [[Kūgo Ginjō|właścicielowi]] 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena, Ichigo żyje jak zwykły nastolatek i rozpoczyna naukę w trzeciej klasie liceum. W tym czasie, Orihime i Chad powiedzieli wszystkim prawdę na temat jego mocy Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 424, strony 1-9 Podczas powrotu ze szkoły, jest świadkiem kradzieży. Powala złodzieja i oddaje torbę właścicielowi, z której wypada Odznaka Przedstawiciela Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 424, strony 17-20 Następnego dnia w szkole, wdaje się w bójkę z gangiem Obuty. Z pomocą przybywa mu Uryū, jednak po chwili pojawia się stary "znajomy" Ichigo - Yokochini. Całe zamieszanie przerywa Ikumi Unagiya, szefowa Kurosakiego, która porywa go do sklepu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 425, strony 5-20''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 426, strony 2-13 Do Sklepu Unagiya przychodzi mężczyzna, któremu wcześniej Ichigo pomógł odzyskać torbę. Mówi, że chce dowiedzieć się czegoś o pewnej osobie i wyjmuje zdjęcie Isshina, ojca Ichigo. Kurosaki denerwuje się i mówi, że może mu powiedzieć wszystko o jego ojcu. Klient pyta czy Ichigo na pewno wie wszystko o swojej rodzinie i mówi by przyszedł pod Sklep Urahary, to zobaczy coś ciekawego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 426, strony 14-20''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 428, strony 6-9 Kiedy idzie na miejsce spotkania, zauważa Karin wychodzącą ze sklepu. Mężczyzna pojawia się za nim i pyta jak dobrze zna Kisuke Uraharę. Daje mu kartę z napisem "welcome to our Xcution" i przedstawia się jako Kūgo Ginjō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strony 21-24''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 429, strony 1-18 thumb|left|190px|Ginjō demonstruje działanie [[Fullbringu]] Po tym jak Uryū Ishida zostaje zaatakowany, Ichigo odwiedza go w szpitalu. Później decyduje się zadzwonić pod numer podany na karcie, którą dostał od Ginjō. Rozmówca wita go w XcutionBleach manga; Rozdział 430, strony 1-19 i wydaje skomplikowane polecenia, jednak w końcu łączy z Kūgo Ginjō. Mężczyzna podaje mu dzień, miejsce i godzinę ich spotkania. Ichigo przychodzi w wyznaczone miejsce. Po drodze do siedziby, Kūgo wyjaśnia, że zlecenie z Isshinem było tylko po to by zwrócić jego uwagę. Po wejściu do budynku Xcution, spotyka pozostałych członków. Ginjō informuje, że ich celem jest przywrócenie mocy Shinigami Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 431, strony 1-18 Wyjaśnia mu istotę Fullbringu i opowiada o nich samych, twierdząc, że chcą przywrócić mu moce, aby pozbyć się własnych. Po chwili pojawia się Chad, czym Ichigo jest bardzo zaskoczony.Bleach manga; Rozdział 432, strony 3-19 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo aktywuje Fullbring Okazuje się, że Chad również jest Fullbringerem. Po jakimś czasie, Kurosaki przychodzi do Xcution na szkolenie. Zostaje umieszczony w domku dla lalek przy pomocy mocy Riruki, gdzie ma pokonać Pana Wieprza. Nie wiedząc jak aktywować Fullbring, jedynie ucieka. Po 15 minutach pluszak przechodzi w Tryb Dzikiej Bestii. Chad krzyczy do niego, by użył odznaki, ponieważ to ona napawa go dumą. Ichigo chwyta odznakę i przypomina sobie chwile kiedy był Shinigami, po czym z odznaki wydziela się Reiatsu przypominające tsubę Tensy Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 434, strony 3-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 435, strony 1-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 436, strony 15-19 Kūgo wyjaśnia, że poprzez dotyk, odznaka zapamiętała Reiatsu Ichigo i jego walki. Kurosaki eksperymentuje i pokonuje Pana Wieprza za pomocą okrągłego pocisku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 437, strony 1-17 Za pomocą kichnięcia Riruki wychodzi z domku. Kiedy wyciera się ręcznikiem, słyszy dobiegający z odznaki głos Rukii i zastanawia się co się dzieje.Bleach manga; Rozdział 438, strony 1-7 Wracając do domu, Chad wyczuwa, że coś nie tak jest z energią Orihime.Bleach manga; Rozdział 439, strony 1-19 Biegną do jej mieszkania i zastają ją roztrzepaną na ziemi. Dziewczyna utrzymuje, że wszystko w porządku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 440, strony 1-2''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 440, strony 8-15 Podczas następnej wizyty w Xcution, Ichigo pyta Ginjō czy wie coś na temat ataku na Inoue. Kūgo przypuszcza, że mogła zostać zaatakowana przez tą samą osobę co Uryū - Shūkurō Tsukishimę. Opowiada o jego przeszłości o motywach, po czym wysyła go do domu, mówiąc, że wezwą go gdy będzie potrzebny. W jednej z uliczek widzi Isshina wraz z Urahrą, ale nie zamierza ich śledzić. Potem, Ichigo rozpoczyna kolejny etap szkolenia, tym razem w akwarium, gdzie mierzy się z Jackie Tristan.Bleach manga; Rozdział 440, strony 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 441, strony 1-19 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo kontra Tsukishima Jackie atakuje swoim Fullbringiem, Dirty Boots i rozpracowuje słabości Fullbringu Ichigo. Kurosaki jednak zaskakuje ją, używając Bringer Light i mówi, że ma większe doświadczenie w walkach niż członkowie Xcution. Podczas treningu, jego odznaka zaczyna wariować, obejmując całe jego ramię. Mimo tego decyduje się kontynuować trening.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 442-443''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 444, strony 5-7 Kiedy Tsukishima przybywa do Xcution, przecina akwarium Riruki, wyrzucając tym samym z niego Ichigo w nowej formie Fullbringu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 444, strony 18-19 Kurosaki wdaje się w walkę z nim, podczas której dowiaduje się, że to on stoi za atakami na Orihime i Uryū. Jednak Yukio za pomocą swojego Fullbringu, Invaders Must Die odciąga Ichigo od walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 445, strony 2-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 446, strony 4-5''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 446, strony 9-10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 446, strony 15-19 Zostaje przeniesiony do awaryjnej bazy Xcution i uwolniony. Kūgo prosi Yukio by pomógł w kolejnym etapie szkolenia przy pomocy swojego Fullbringu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strony 11-16 Chłopak umieszcza ich w wirtualnym świecie. Potem wpuszcza Orihime, by w razie potrzeby leczyła Ichigo. Inoue leczy ciężko rannego Kurosakiego, by ten mógł kontynuować trening.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 448-449 Ginjō rani oczy Ichigo i mówi, że idzie teraz zabić Chada i Orihime. Tłumaczy, że od początku był złym, a Kurosaki dawał się wykorzystywać. To sprawia, że chłopak aktywuje swój kompletny Fullbring. Kūgo przeprasza, że musiał odegrać czarny charakter i wita go w Xcution.Bleach manga; Rozdział 450, strony 1-5, 14-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 451, strony 1-18 thumb|right|190px|Tsukishima w domu Ichigo Po treningu, udaje się do domu, gdzie czeka na niego niespodziewany gość. Jest nim Tsukishima, którego jego siostry uważają za kuzyna.Bleach manga; Rozdział 452, strony 2-19 Ichigo nie wie co się dzieje i wybiega z domu. Spotyka Ginjō, który mówił, że Tsukishima dorwał resztę członków Xcution. Kūgo pyta Kurosakiego czy jest w stanie zabić Tsukishimę z zimną krwią, po czym pojawia się Yukio i zabiera ich do posiadłości Shūkurō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 453, strony 1-19 Bleach''manga; Rozdział 454, strony 4-19 Tam czekają na nich bliscy Ichigo. Kurosaki udaje się na piętro i rozpoczyna walkę z Tsukishimą, jednak Chad i Orihime są po jego stronie.''Bleach manga; Rozdział 455, strony 1-19 Ichigo nie jest w stanie walczyć w pełni sił ze względu na swoich przyjaciół. Gdy Tsukishima prawie go tnie, w obronie staje Kūgo. Na miejsce przybywa Uryū i oznajmia, że osobą, która go zaatakowała jest Ginjō. Kūgo zdradza swoje prawdziwe intencje i zabiera Fullbring Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 456-459 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo pokonuje Kūgo Kiedy Kurosaki pogrąża się w rozpaczy, zostaje przebity mieczem przez Rukię i odzyskuje swoje moce Shinigami. Z bramy Senkai wychodzą Byakuya, Renji, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku i Zaraki gotowi pomóc staremu przyjacielowi. Poznaje prawdę o pierwszym Przedstawicielem Shinigami i rozpoczyna atak na Ginjō, który przekazuje część Fullbringu Ichigo pozostałym członkom Xcution. Yukio rozdziela wszystkich do osobnych wymiarów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 459-463 Okazuje się, że Ginjō posługuje się takimi samymi technikami jak Ichigo. Kūgo zdradza mu tajemnicę na temat Shinigami. Obaj aktywują Bankai, jednak szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na stronę Ichigo. Zabija Ginjō, a zaraz potem zostaje zaatakowany przez zdesperowanego Tsukishimę, jednak w jego obronie staje Riruka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 464-477 Po wszystkim, idzie do Soul Society by prosić wszechkapitana Yamamoto o wydanie ciała Ginjō, ponieważ chce je pochować w Świecie Ludzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strony 7-17 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Ichigo, Orihime, Sado i Uryū stają do walki przeciwko Hollowom Po tym, jak Hollowy pojawiły się w Karakurze, Ichigo pojawia się na scenie, aby pomóc Yukiemu. Po pokonaniu dwóch Hollowów, Ryūnosuke pyta się Przedstawiciela Shinigami o imię, na co Ichigo się przedstawia.Bleach Rozdział 480, strony 18-21 thumb|left|190px|Ebern stoi na łóżku Ichigo Gdy Ichigo pokonuje masę Hollowów z dodatkową pomocą swoich przyjaciół, przynosi Yukiego i jego przyjaciółkę Shino do swojego domu, by mogli odpocząć i odzyskać siły. 2 dni później Ryūnosuke budzi się. Kurosaki pyta się kim jest człowiek z opaską na lewym oku. Mężczyzna przedstawia się jako Asguiaro Ebern. Ichigo zszokowany tym najściem każe mu zejść z łóżka.Bleach Rozdział 481, strony 4-16 Ebern pyta się Ichigo, czy może powtórzyć, bo nie usłyszał co do niego powiedział Kurosaki. Ichigo powtarza poprzednie zdanie. Kiedy Asguiaro odmawia, Ichigo kopie go, a Orihime otwiera okno, by nieproszony gość przez nie wyleciał. Ishida i Chad zastanawiają się, czy Ebern nie jest Arrancarem ze względu na kawałek maski na twarzy. Ichigo przemienia się w Shinigami by walczyć z tajemniczym przeciwnikiem. Sado mówi, że dołączą do niego jak tylko zjedzą chleb. W odpowiedzi Kurosaki mówi, że wtedy będzie już po walce.Bleach Rozdział 480, strony 2-4 Ichigo domyśla się, że Ebern ma do niego jakąś sprawę, dlatego nalega, by wybrać się w inne miejsce. Ebern pyta się go, czy nie jest ciekaw kim jest. Kurosaki zaprzecza. Ichigo pyta się go, czy jest Arrancarem oraz czy, że nie wygląda na kogoś, kto chce pomścić Aizena. Chłopak zadaje mu pytania czy jest sam, czy wykonuje czyjeś polecenia oraz co da mu walka z nim. Asguiaro znowu powtarza z uśmieszkiem na twarzy "Arrancarem". Kurosaki pyta się go, co chce powiedzieć. Mężczyzna zaprzecza, że jest Arrancarem. Ukazuje Krzyż Quincy na lewym nadgarstku ku zdziwieniu Shinigami. Następnie ukazuje wielką kolczastą broń. Pyta się Ichigo, czy to mu czegoś nie przypomina.Bleach Rozdział 481, strony 6-11 Ebern atakuje Ichigo przy pomocy łuku, ale Kurosaki je niszczy. Następnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że podobny naszyjnik ma Ishida, lecz po chwili sobie zaprzecza temu stwierdzeniu, ponieważ Asguiaro nosi maskę. Ebern naciska na Ichigo mówiąc mu, że tylko się broni i czy tylko to potrafi robić. Asguiaro prowokuje chłopka wmawiając mu, że musi użyć Bankai by go pokonać. Po chwili Ichigo decyduje się aktywować Bankai i "zagrać w jego grę". Następnie uradowany Ebern mówi Kurosakiemu, że jego Bankai się tutaj kończy, zamykając go w dziwnym obiekcie. Ichigo jest zdezorientowany, a Ebern wymawia inkantację, przez którą fragment Bankai zaczyna się rozpadać. Shinigami się wydostaje i wyrzuca w stronę przeciwnika potężną Getsugę Tenshō.Bleach Rozdział 483, strony 6-17 thumb|right|190px|Ebern zaskoczony przez Ichigo Kiedy dym znika, Ebern pojawia się z osmalonym ciałem i krzyczy do Kurosakiego, dlaczego jego Bankai nie znikł. Ichigo pojawia się za przeciwnikiem, przystawia do głowy miecz i pyta się go, co ma na myśli. Ichigo następnie chce go zabrać ze sobą i mówi Ebernowi, że choć przedtem się nim nie przejmował, to przez ostatnie minuty miał z nim sporo do roboty. Nagle pojawia się cień, a Ichigo odskakuje. Asguiaro wyjaśnia, że ten cień "ukrywa jedynie wybranych". Zdezorientowany Ichigo dostrzega, że to nie Garganta jaką posługują się Arrancarzy.Bleach Rozdział 484, strony 10-12 Kiedy Ichigo wraca do domu, Orihime pyta się go, czy wszystko w porządku. Ichigo odpowiada, że tak. W pewnym momencie wszyscy słyszą jakiś dziwny dzwonek. Okazuje się, że jest to melodyjka pochodząca z telefonu Yukiego. Kiedy chłopak odbiera, Ichigo pyta się go co się stało. Ryūnosuke mówi, że musi wracać na pogrzeb wicekapitana 1. Oddziału - Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe, który zmarł z powodu odniesionych obrażeń. Yuki wyjaśnia co się stało w Soul Society.Bleach Rozdział 485, strony 6-8 Pod wieczór, Ichigo siedzi w łóżku i nie może spokojnie siedzieć. Postanawia sprawdzić okolicę. Patrolując Karakurę, Kurosaki przypomina sobie co mówił Uryū - że powodem dla którego powiedzieli Yukiemu o tak szczegółowych wydarzeniach, mimo że to zwykły żołnierz, jest fakt, że wiedzieli, iż Ichigo jest wraz z nim. Niedługo mogą poprosić Kurosakiego o współpracę. Nagle Ichigo coś słyszy. Spoglądając w górę widzi, jak Nel spada z nieba wprost na niego. Przerażona, mówi, że coś się stało w Hueco Mundo i że Ichigo musi jej pomóc.Bleach Rozdział 485, strony 9-12 Nel mówi Ichigo, że Hueco Mundo zostało zaatakowane. Kiedy chłopak próbuje się dowiedzieć przez kogo, nagle z nieba spada Pesche, który nie trafia w Ichigo, gdyż ten robi unik. Pesche mówi, że Ichigo nie jest w stanie go rozpoznać widząc jego krocze, lecz Ichigo doskonale orientuje się kim tamten jest. Po krótkiej kłótni, Peschce oznajmia Shinigami, że Hueco Mundo zostało zaatakowane. Ichigo odpowiada że to już wie.Bleach Rozdział 486, strony 2-4 Kiedy Ichigo jest w domu, wzywa do siebie późno w nocy Orihime, Uryū i Sado. Chad pyta się, czy sprawa z Hueco Mundo jest prawdą, lecz wtrąca się Nel, która pyta się go, czy nie wierzy w to, co mówi. Pesche opowiada, że Harribel "rządziła" w Hueco Mundo po tym, jak Starrk i Baraggan zginęli, lecz niespodziewanie została zaatakowana i porwana. Ishida się wtrąca mówiąc, że nie wiedzą kto to zrobił, i że celem przeciwnika jest uprowadzenie Arrancarów by wykorzystać ich jako żołnierzy oraz że było ich całkiem sporo. Ichigo domyśla się, że z Ebernem było tak samo. Pesche dodaje jeszcze, że porwano Dondochakkę. Chad pyta się Kurosakiego, czy pójdą do Hueco Mundo by ich uratować. Nagle Ishida mówi, że tym razem nie może z nimi iść. Ichigo odpowiada mu, że rozumie to, ponieważ ostatecznie zadaniem Quincy jest zabijanie Pustych. Jednak po chwili Ichigo kpi z Uryū, a w tym samym czasie Kisuke pojawia się, siedząc na oknie, i proponuje wycieczkę do Hueco Mundo.Bleach Rozdział 486, strony 10-14 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo wraz z pozostałymi wkracza do Hueco Mundo Ichigo wraz z przyjaciółmi wyrusza do Hueco Mundo. Po drodze pyta się Urahary, jak udało mu się przyjść dokładnie wtedy, kiedy akurat był potrzebny. Urahara żartuje, że cały czas czekał pod jego oknem na odpowiedni moment. Po chwili jednak zdradza, że widział, iż Ichigo będzie chciał wyruszyć do walki. Seria dziwnych wydarzeń, jak to, że z Hueco Mundo zniknęło dwoje Arrancarów, dziwne wypadki w Soul Society, wszystko to powinno wystarczyć, aby Kurosaki zauważył, że coś się dzieje i wyruszył na ratunek. Po chwili wyskakują z Garganty. Przerażona i zdumiona Nel zauważa, że spadają z nieba. Ichigo ironicznie stwierdza, że z Uraharą zawsze tak jest, na co Kisuke mówi, że Kurosaki już go dobrze zna. Z opresji ratuje ich Orihime, która używa Santen Kesshun ratując ich przed upadkiem.Bleach Rozdział 487, strony 2-5 Gdy grupa bezpiecznie ląduje na ziemi, Ichigo szybko zakrywa gadatliwym Arrancarom usta. Jest przekonany, że ktoś musiał ich usłyszeć. Pesche stwierdza, że skoro tego nie usłyszeli, to muszą być zwykłymi idiotami, i że to dobrze dla grupy. Zaskoczony Kurosaki pyta się go, jakim cudem może mówić, skoro zakrył mu usta. Arrancar zauważa, że nie zakrył mu jego ust, jednak nawet sama próba dokonania tego była niegrzeczna. Urahara przerywa im i odpowiada, że powodem dla którego wrogowie jeszcze nie przyszli było to, że uważają oni, iż zabili wszystkich Arrancarów i Pustych w pobliżu. Po chwili wszyscy zdają sobie sprawę, że wylądowali w środku wielkiego cmentarzyska Pustych. thumb|right|190px|Grupa na "cmentarzysku" Hollowów i Arrancarów Pesche stwierdza, że wrogowie działają dokładnie w ten sposób. Następnie wskazuje na niebieskie płomienie i tłumaczy, że jest to skondensowane Reiatsu, którego używają. Wyjaśnia też, że kiedy po raz pierwszy zaatakowali Hueco Mundo nikt nie wiedział o ich mocach, i dlatego łatwo było im porwać Harribel. Bez swojej przywódczyni Arrancarzy nie byli zdolni do walki. Wszystkich, którzy zostali stąd uprowadzeni, przyłączają do jednej z dwóch grup - do grupy, której członkowie zostaną zabici oraz do grupy, której członkowie zostaną włączeni do oddziałów. Ichigo oznajmia, że zrozumiał wszystko i wyrusza ich uratować. Zaskoczony Pesche mówi mu, że Dondochakki tutaj nie ma. Kurosaki odpowiada mu na to, że wie o tym, ale chce też uratować tyle osób, ile tylko da radę. Pozostała część drużyny zgadza się z Ichigo i podąża za nim.Bleach Rozdział 487, strony 6-10 Ichigo, który biegnie z pomocą, zauważa, że ktoś już rozpoczął walkę. Nel wyjawia mu, że w obozie walczą Tres Bestia. Kurosaki jest zaskoczony tym, że Nel poszła z nim, jednak po chwili pyta się, co ta nazwa oznacza. Była Espada tłumaczy to jako Trzy Bestie. Są to Fracción pod władzą Harribel. Próbują zabić każdego, kto wejdzie im w drogę, a w dodatku są niewyobrażalnie silne. Według Nel, ich przeciwnicy prawdopodobnie znikną w przeciągu kilku sekund. Biegnąca za nimi Orihime oznajmia, że nie powinni robić tyle hałasu, bo ktoś może ich zauważyć.Bleach Rozdział 488, strony 5-6 Ichigo dociera do obozu, gdzie Quilge bez problemu pokonał Apacci, Mila Rosę oraz Sung-Sun. Gdy zauważa Kurosakiego, stwierdza, że dużo dzisiaj mają gości w Hueco Mundo.Bleach Rozdział 488, strona 18 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo trzymający strzały Quilge Ichigo nadal walczy z Quilge. Kapitan dziwi się, że trafił w niego wszystkimi strzałami, wiedząc, że Kurosaki nie jest taki słaby. Po chwili z chmury dymu wylatuje Zangetsu i wbija się w ziemię. Zaraz za nim ląduje Ichigo, trzymając w ręce wszystkie strzały. W międzyczasie mówi, że Ishida powiedział mu kiedyś, iż Quincy używają jedynie łuków. Następnie wyrzuca wszystkie trzymane strzały prosto w oponenta. Na polu walki zjawiają się Sado i Orihime. Ichigo natychmiast rzuca Inoue Nel i mówi jej, żeby się nią zaopiekowała. W ostatniej chwili łapie swój Zanpakutō i odbija wszystkie lecące w niego strzały. Z chmury dymu wychodzi Quilge i tłumaczy, że w tej walce jego moce są wadliwe, ponieważ jego przeciwnik potrafi unikać, odbijać, a nawet chwytać w rękę jego strzały. Kurosaki mówi mu, że jego ataki są silniejsze od Ishidy. Kapitan wyraźnie zainteresował się nazwiskiem "Ishida" pytając, czy chodzi mu o Uryū Ishidę. Kiedy Ichigo potwierdza, Quilge mówi mu, że to niemożliwe, aby strzały Uryū były słabsze od jego. Kurosaki pyta się go, co łączy go z Ishidą. Kapitan mówi mu, że przez przypadek powiedział mu trochę za dużo. Po chwili stwierdza, że po tej walce będzie miał więcej rzeczy do zaraportowania liderowi. Następnie wyciąga miecz i mówi Kurosakiemu, że będzie musiał tutaj zginąć. Oznajmia mu też, że na pewno słyszał kiedyś o takiej umiejętności jak Quincy: Letzt Stil. Po chwili zdejmuje jedną ze swoich rękawiczek, pod którą kryje się Rękawica Sanrei. Zrywa ją i po chwili wyłania się w zupełnie nowej formie. Quilge tłumaczy Ichigo, że prawdziwą nazwą tej formy jest Quincy: Vollständig.Bleach Rozdział 490, strony 4-15 thumb|right|190px|Miecz Ichigo zatrzymał się na szyi Quilge Quilge pyta się Ichigo, czy jest w stanie wyczuć jego pulsującą moc. Po chwili pojawia się za nim i atakuje go z niezwykłą mocą. Ichigo przypomina sobie co Urahara mówił mu na temat tej techniki, jednak nie jest do końca pewien, czy ta technika to to samo co Letzt Still. Quilge, który zdaje się odczytywać myśli przeciwnika mówi mu, że to nie to samo. Letzt Stil to technika, która zmarła 200 lat temu i tylko Sōken Ishida czuł do niej przywiązanie, nie chcąc pogodzić się z postępem technologicznym. Ichigo mówi mu, że nie obchodzi go jego przeszłość, jednak teraz już wie, że jego moc różni się od mocy Ishidy. Po chwili zauważa, że chwyt Quilge jest zbyt luźny i atakuje go Getsugą z bardzo bliskiej odległości. Gdy opada dym, kapitan jest nawet niezadraśnięty jego atakiem. Quilge zauważa, że Ichigo uznał jego formę za "przerażającą". Tłumaczy mu, że to właściwa reakcja, jaką powinni przejawiać Shinigami na jej widok. Następnie wyciąga miecz przed siebie i rozpoczyna absorpcję Reishi z otoczenia.Bleach Rozdział 491, strony 1-12 Quilge jest gotowy do ataku i wykrzykuje do Ichigo, że teraz pozna jego prawdziwą moc, lecz atak zostaje przerwany przez Ayona.Bleach Rozdział 491, strony 14-17 Orihime, Sado i Ichigo zastanawiają się, czym jest ta bestia. Apacci wyjaśnia, że Ayon to istota stworzona z połączenia lewych ramion Tres Bestia. Zwraca się też do Ichigo, iż w tej chwili nie jest ich wrogiem, ale jeżeli nie chce umrzeć, lepiej zrobi, jeśli ucieknie.Bleach Rozdział 491, strony 3-4 Kurosaki pojawia się, gdy Quilge zniszczył osłonę, pochłonął całą technikę oraz Tres Bestia i postanawia zrobić to samo z Orihime i Sado. Kapitan jest wyraźnie zdenerwowany, że jego przeciwnik użył Bankai. Ichigo przytłacza go i stwierdza, że jeżeli rozwali jego głowę, to nie będzie w stanie absorbować więcej Reishi. Quilge odgryza się, że jest nieznośny i atakuje go.Bleach Rozdział 493, strony 13-14 Kiedy w Soul Society Stern Ritter walczą z Shinigami, Ichigo atakuje Opie.Bleach Rozdział 494, strona 19 thumb|left|190px|Soul Society kontaktuje się z Ichigo Walka między Quilge i Ichigo trwa. Opie używa medalionu, próbując skraść Bankai oponenta, jednak na próżno. Wścieka się, że nic nie może zrobić. Po chwili otrzymuje potężny cios od Kurosakiego.Bleach Rozdział 498, strony 7-9 Quilge stara się zwiększyć dystans. Wiedział, że nie może pozwolić Ichigo użyć Bankai, jednak nie mógł go też ukraść. Zastanawia się jednak, dlaczego nawet po użyciu Vollständig i zaabsorbowaniu Ayona Kurosaki bez problemu go przewyższa. Ichigo pyta się go, dlaczego próbują pieczętować Bankai. Quilge odpowiada mu, że nie musi słyszeć odpowiedzi, a sam zastanawia się nad siłą przeciwnika. Twierdzi, że oprócz siły ataków najgroźniejszym jego atutem jest szybkość, przez którą nie nadąża z używaniem Blut Arteriae, przez co jego ataki nie mogą przeciwstawiać się Bankai. Ichigo pyta się go, czy Quincy boją się Bankai, na co wściekły Quilge rzuca się na niego. Zostaje jednak jednym strzałem przebity przez Uraharę, który już otworzył bramę. Podaje Kurosakiemu telefon i każe mu słuchać, a po tym ruszyć prosto do Soul Society.Bleach Rozdział 498, strony 11-17 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo uwięziony przez Quilge Hiyosu rozkazuje przekazać do 13 oddziałów wiadomość, że udało im się powiadomić Ichigo Kurosakiego o sytuacji oraz o tym, że już nadchodzi z pomocą.Bleach Rozdział 499, strona 1 Po drodze Akon opowiada Ichigo o wydarzeniach w Soul Society. Reiatsu 2245 żołnierzy, 16 oficerów i jednego wicekapitana zniknęło, a z każdą chwilą te liczby się zwiększają. Ichigo pyta się, co oznacza, że Reiatsu zniknęło, obawiając się najgorszego. Akon wyjaśnia mu, że nie był to ani Renji, ani Rukia. Następnie wyjaśnia, że jest 16 przeciwników o mocy poziomu kapitańskiego lub nawet wyżej. Jak do tej pory Shinigami nie wygrali ani jednego pojedynku. Kurosaki pyta się o ich moce, jednak rozmówca wyjaśnia mu, że nie mają żadnych danych dotyczących przeciwników. Jedną rzecz jednak wiedzą - potrafią oni "kraść Bankai". Ichigo zastanawia się, jak to w ogóle możliwe, na co Akon odpowiada, że informacja pochodzi od oddziałów 2., 6., 7. i 10. Do rozmowy włącza się Urahara, który przeanalizował moce Quilge. Tłumaczy, że są 3 główne umiejętności Quincych: Vollständig, Blut oraz medalion do kradzieży Bankai. Mówi on, że nie wie, jak te medaliony działają, jednak po zbadaniu medalionu Quilge na pewno się dowie. Tymczasem zadziwiające jest, że nie potrafili "okraść" Kurosakiego.Bleach Rozdział 499, strony 4-13 Rozmowa Ichigo zostaje przerwana przez pędzącą strzałę, która mija go o włos. Po chwili wszystkie wyjścia zostają zablokowane pasami z Reishi. Ichigo pyta się Urahary, co się stało. Tymczasem Quilge używa techniki Ransōtengai, aby zamknąć wyjścia z Hueco Mundo. Udaje mu się wystrzelić dwie strzały, które Ichigo odbija, jednak zostaje złapany w pułapkę. Quilge wyjaśnia, że jest w stanie poświęcić życie za wykonanie swojej misji, a Ichigo jest przegrany i bez możliwości wyjścia będzie musiał oglądać zniszczenie Soul Society.Bleach Rozdział 499, strony 13-16 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo chce wszystkich uratować Ichigo nadal próbuje wydostać się z klatki. Akon pyta go czy wszystko w porządku. Kurosaki odpowiada, lecz najwyraźniej rozmówca wydaje się do nie słyszeć. Próbuje się skontaktować z Soul Society, ale słyszy tylko wrzaski i odgłosy swoich przyjaciół. Słysząc to, zyskuje jeszcze większą determinację aby udać się na ratunek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 500, strony 6-15 Ichigo raz po raz próbuje zniszczyć swoje więzienie za pomocą Getsugi, jednak nie przynosi to rezultatu. Po chwili zauważa, że połączenie z Uraharą zostało przerwane.Bleach manga; Rozdział 501, strony 1-3Ichigo będąc nadal uwięzionym, myśli o Byakuyi, Renjim i Rukii, po czym nie mogąc nic zrobić denerwuje się. Zaczyna wymachiwać mieczem i stara się rozbić więzienie Quilge. Ichigo mówi do siebie, że nie pozwoli nikomu umrzeć i krzyczy, że ich wszystkich uratuje. thumb|right|190px|Kurosaki staje naprzeciw Juhabacha Kiedy Yamamoto ginie w walce z Juhabachem, na niebie pojawia się eksplozja. Lider Vandenreich zaszokowany obraca się w stronę wybuchu.Bleach Rozdział 511, strony 18 Shinigami na polu bitwy unoszą głowy, aby ujrzeć tajemnicze zjawisko. Przez chmurę dymu przedziera się Ichigo. Również Stern Ritter nie są do końca pewni, co się dzieje. Ichigo podchodzi do ciężko rannego Byakuyi, a ten pyta się Kurosakiego, czy Rukia i Renji żyją. Kiedy Przedstawiciel Shinigami odpowiada twierdząco, Kuchiki z uniżeniem błaga go, aby uratował Soul Society. Kilka chwil po tym, jak Juhabach i Haschwald spostrzegają, że to Ichigo pojawił się w upadającym świecie Shinigami, ten staje przed nimi gotów do starcia.Bleach Rozdział 512, strony 4-16 Juhabach, powstrzymawszy Haschwalda przed mieszaniem się do walki, zwraca się do Ichigo. Docenia fakt, że Kurosaki wydostał się z "Więzienia" Quilge, lecz jednocześnie nie dowierza, że chłopak chce stanąć do walki z nim z tak poważnymi obrażeniami. Kurosaki ignorując słowa lidera Vandenreich, pyta, czy to on jest dowódcą wroga. Kiedy Juhabach odpowiada, że "jest, a jednocześnie nie jest", Ichigo odbiera to jako kpinę. Krzycząc, powtarza swe pytanie dosadniej, pytając bardziej wprost, czy to Juhabach jest odpowiedzialny za to, co się stało z Soul Society. Juhabach z uśmiechem potwierdza słowa Przedstawiciela Shinigami. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo uwalnia Reiatsu Dla rozjuszonego Ichigo nie potrzeba więcej, aby zaatakować Juhabacha Getsugą Tenshō. Quincy zostaje trafiony, jednak nie widać po nim nawet zadrapania, po czym z łatwością przytłacza chłopaka. Ichigo stara się wyciągnąć dłoń w stronę wroga, jednak ta zostaje bez trudu odbita, a sam Kurosaki zostaje przygwożdżony do ziemi. Wówczas Juhabach wbija ostrze swojego miecza w gardło Kurosakiego. Widząc, że Ichigo jeszcze oddycha, nakazuje Haschwaldowi zabrać go do lodowego pałacu, gdzie ma być reanimoway i zmuszony do dołączenia do szeregów wojska Vandenreich. Wówczas okazuje się, że miecz Juhabacha na gardle Ichigo został zablokowany przez Blut Vene, a sam Ichigo wściekle kontratakuje.Bleach Rozdział 513, strony 5-17 thumb|right|190px|Haschwald przecina Tensę Zangetsu Lider odnosi drobne obrażenia na lewej dłoni i zastanawia się, czy to była rzeczywistość. Kiedy zauważa, że to jednak prawda, Ichigo zastanawia się, czy to dlatego, że przetrwał jego atak. Po krótkiej konfrontacji i komentarzu Quincy, Ichigo pyta się go, co miał na myśli, "że to prawda".Bleach manga; Rozdział 514, strony 2-5 Gdy dowiaduje się, że jego matka była Quincy, wrzeszczy na niego co on wygaduje i ponownie atakuje wroga.Bleach manga; Rozdział 514, strony 8-9 Kiedy Quincy chcą się wycofać, Ichigo powstrzymuje ich i kiedy chce znów zaatakować, Haschwald szybkim ruchem przecina jego Zanpakutō. W trakcie "znikania" członków Vandenreich, słyszy od Juhabachy żeby wyleczył rany oraz jest synem zrodzonym w ciemnościach.Bleach manga; Rozdział 514, strony 13-17 thumb|left|190px|Hirako mówi Ichigo o stanie Rukii i Renjiego W tym samym czasie Kurosaki otrzymuje raport, który już jakiś czas temu Soul Society dostało z Hueco Mundo. Według niego, Kisuke, Inoue i Sado są bezpieczni. Co prawda Shinigami przyznaje, że nie jest w stanie nawiązać teraz werbalnego połączenia, ale obiecuje o wszystkim na bieżąco informować Ichigo. Przedstawiciel Shinigami rozgląda się dookoła, po jednej stronie widzi wyrywającego się Ikkaku, który nie dowierza w śmierć Zarakiego, z drugiej zaś dostrzega Hanatarō, który woła go, w celu wyleczenia Kurosakiego. Ichigo nie korzysta z pomocy dawnego przyjaciela. Wówczas Ichigo zostaje zawołany przez Hirako i zabrany na oddział intensywnej terapii, gdzie leżą Rukia i Abarai. Kiedy dziewczyna wybudza się, między nią a Kurosakim dochodzi do przyjacielskiej sprzeczki, po której Kuchiki dziękuje Ichigo, że przybył, aby uratować Soul Society. Kiedy Kurosaki przyznaje, że i tak nie zrobił niczego wielkiego, zostaje skarcony przez Hirako, który ze względu na to, że wykurzył stąd Juhabachę, nakazuje mu być bardziej dumnym. Po chwili Ichigo odchodzi zawołany przez kogoś z 12. Oddziału. Wówczas Rukia dzieli się z Shinjim swoimi podejrzeniami, że Kurosaki nie jest smutny z powodu tego, co się stało, ale czegoś, co ukrywa przed innymi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 515, strony 5-11 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo i kapitanowie oglądają przybycie Oddziału 0 W budynku 12. Oddziału Ichigo z niedowierzaniem reaguje na słowa Mayuriego, że jego złamanego Zanpakutō nie da się naprawić. Kurotsuchi z poirytowaniem stwierdza, że nie naprawia a modeluje jego broń. Po chwili wyjaśnia gościowi, że do naprawy potrzeba duszy właściciela, jego Reiatsu i dużo czasu. Ichigo zabiera więc miecz i chce naprawić go w domu, jednak kapitan zatrzymuje go mówiąc, że to działa tylko w wypadku Shikai, a zniszczony Bankai nigdy nie będzie taki jak kiedyś. Kurosaki nie dowierza jego słowom, jednak Mayuri mówi mu, że takie są tylko oczekiwania. Następnie podaje różne przykłady, jak np. kapitan Komamura. Jego Bankai jest specyficzny, bowiem uszkodzenia właściciela odwzorowują się na uszkodzeniach Zanpakutō i odwrotnie, więc wystarczy wyleczyć właściciela, a miecz sam się naprawi. Następnie za przykład obiera Ikkaku, którego Bankai nie powrócił do pełnej mocy po zniszczeniu w walce z Edradem. Ichigo wyraża zdumienie na wieść o tym, że jego były przeciwnik posiada Bankai, na co Kurotsuchi odpowiada, że miał o tym nie mówić. Kurosaki pyta się co w takim razie z Bankai Renjiego, który został zniszczony przez Byakuyę. Mayuri zadaje pytanie, czy Ichigo kiedykolwiek liczył ostrza jego Bankai, bowiem ostrza zniszczone przez kapitana Kuchiki nigdy nie odtworzyły się. Przerażony Ichigo pyta się, co w takim razie powinien zrobić. Rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez Kona, który wbiega potrącając Ichigo. Kurosaki nie zdaje sobie z prawy z kim ma do czynienia, bowiem Kon "urósł" trochę od ostatniego czasu. Po chwili wraca jednak do swojej normalnej postaci pluszaka. Chwilę rozmawiają, jednak Mayuri odbiera wiadomość i zabiera ze sobą Ichigo, aby powitali nadchodzący Oddział 0. Na miejscu Kurosaki pyta się Hirako, gdzie zazwyczaj stacjonuje ten oddział. Wyraża zdziwienie na wieść, że jest to pałac Króla Dusz. Po krótkiej konwersacji na niebie pojawia się ogromny słup, nazwany przez Kyōraku Tenchūren. Ichigo dziwi się, jak cały oddział zmieścił się na tak małej przestrzeni, jednak Shunsui wyjaśnia mu, że Oddział Zero składa się z jedynie pięciu byłych kapitanów, których moc przewyższa całe Gotei 13. Po chwili przybysze wychodzą ukazując swe oblicza na świetle dziennym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 516, strony 2-18 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo zdziwiony przybyciem tajemniczej osoby Przybyciu członków Oddziału Zero towarzyszy rytmiczna muzyka, co dezorientuje Ichigo. Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strony 3-4 Gdy członkowie Straży witają się z kapitanami Gotei, Ichigo stoi z boku. Po przywitaniu się z Gotei, Oshō zauważa Ichigo i pyta się, czy on jest Kurosakim Ichigo. Chłopak dziwi się, a brodaty mężczyzna odpowiada Shunsuiowi, że przybyli odbudować Gotei 13, jednak najpierw zabiorą Ichigo do Pałacu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strona 8 Gdy pojawia się Senjumaru z kulami, w których znajdują się Byakuya, Renji i Rukia, kobieta wskazuje na Ichigo i mówi, że z całej listy brakuje tylko jego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strona 14 Gdy Shutara wyjaśnia Mayuriemu jak zabrała z jego laboratorium Tensę Zangetsu, Ichigo wtrąca się do rozmowy, pytając członków Oddziału Zero, po co go zabierają, skoro jego rany nie są tak poważne jak te Byakuyi, Rukii i Renjiego. Dodaje, że jego rany można wyleczyć w Seireitei i że ma plany. W tym momencie przerywa mu Oshō, mówiąc, że zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że jego rany nie są poważne, a powód dla którego go zabierają jest inny. Przedstawiciel Shinigami jest zdziwiony ostatnim zdaniem. Nagle ktoś się wtrąca, zaskakując Kurosakiego i mówiąc, że ma niezłe wyczucie czasu, ponieważ wygląda na to, że wszyscy są obecni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 517, strony 17-18 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo pyta się Kūkaku gdzie jest Ganju Tajemniczą osobą okazuje się być Kisuke witając się z gośćmi. Kurosaki jest zmieszany ową sytuacją.Bleach manga; Rozdział 518, strona 1 Kiedy Urahara mówi że nic mu nie jest, i przy okazji sprzeczając się z Mayurim, na ekranie pojawia się Orihime, która zauważa lekko rannego Ichigo, lecz po chwili mówi, że nic mu nie jest. Chłopak również wita się z nią i także przytakuje, że się cieszy, iż nic jej nie jest. Chwilę później obok Inoue pojawia się Sado, który jak Orihime, też się cieszy, że Kurosakiemu nic nie jest. Przedstawiciel Shinigami pyta się ich czy się o niego martwili, jednak żartobliwie odpowiada że to on się martwił. Kiedy Urahara mówi że próbował się z nimi skontaktować, ktoś pojawia się w namiocie i pyta się sklepikarza, co on robi. Ichigo wyraźnie rozpoznaje głos nieznajomego. Kurosaki zdenerwowany zadaje im pytania, czemu z nim są, i czy wszytko w porządku. Kisuke pyta się chłopaka, czy mówiąc że ma coś do zrobienia jest uratowanie ich z Hueco Mundo. Urahara tłumaczy, że jest to niepotrzebne, a Ichigo niech robi to, co jest dla niego najlepsze. Na koniec były kapitan odpowiada, że jego obecność nie stanowi dla nich zagrożenia, ponieważ zawarł z nim "niezły układ". Żegna się i pozostawia zmieszanego Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 518, strony 3-7 Kurosaki pyta się Oshō, nazywając go "łysolem", czy jak pójdzie z nimi, to naprawią Tensę Zangetsu. Mężczyzna odpowiada że to niemożliwe, ale w Pałacu znajduje się jedyny w swoim rodzaju Reijutsu i dzięki tej technice Zanpakutō Ichigo zostanie przekuty w podobny do oryginału. Słysząc te słowa, chłopak pewnie odpowiada by go zabrali ze sobą. Jakiś czas później Straż Królweska razem z Kurosakim odwiedzają Kūkaku Shibę - kłótliwą ekspertkę od fajerwerków, która w przeszłości pomogła Ichigo i jego przyjaciołom przedostać się do Soul Society, aby uratować Rukię. Brak entuzjazmu ze strony Ichigo wywołuje gniew u kobiety, wściekle rzucając w jego kierunku słowa, że nie zamierza odpalać tego dla niego. Przedstawiciel Shinigami nie bardzo rozumie, co Shiba miałaby odpalać, jednak Oshō tłumaczy, że to jedyny sposób, aby powrócić do Pałacu Królewskiego, ponieważ ich Tenchūren nie ma aż takich możliwości. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań z brodatym dawnym kapitanem, Kurosaki spostrzega, że nigdzie w okolicy nie widać Ganju. Kiedy pyta o to jego siostrę, ta nieudolnie kłamie, mówiąc, że jej brat urósł i skamieniał, przez co używa go teraz w zastępstwie ogromnych dłoni, które niegdyś trzymały transparent nad jej domostwem. Chwilę później Tenchūren zostaje wystrzelony ku niebu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 518, strony 10-13 Po kilku chwilach z głośnym hukiem Tenchūren dociera do celu. Drzwi otwierają się, a przewrócony podczas lotu Ichigo zostaje ponaglany do wyjścia. Wówczas oczom pomarańczowowłosego Shinigami ukazuje się Pałac Królewski.Bleach manga; Rozdział 518, strony 15-16 thumb|left|190px|Ichigo dowiaduje się, że kości są kluczem Ichigo dostaje się razem z Oddziałem 0 do Pałacu Króla Dusz - Reiōkyū. Oshō wskazując, jak niewielu zwykłych Shinigami ma dostęp do tego miejsca, mówi, że Kurosaki powinien być z tego powodu dumny. Przedstawiciel Shinigami rozgląda się dookoła. Kiedy w duchu stwierdza, że znajduje się właśnie w miejscu, do którego tak bardzo pragnął dostać się Aizen, uświadamia sobie, że nie użyty został Ōken. Zadziwiony tym faktem chłopak natychmiast pyta o to brodatego mężczyznę. Odpowiedź jest natychmiastowa - kości. Wedle słów Oshō, Królewski Klucz jest czymś stworzonym dzięki mocy Króla Dusz używanej wobec wybranych przez niego osobników, czyli właśnie kośćmi Straży Królewskiej. Mężczyzna dodaje również, że do Reiōkyū można dostać się na dwa sposoby: "albo pozwolimy ci wejść, albo zabieramy cię ze sobą". W rzeczywistości planem Aizena nie było nic innego jak odtworzenie któregoś z osobników z Oddziału 0 za pomocą jego własnego Reijutsu. Do rozmowy przyłącza się Senjumaru. Kobieta w kontekście planu Sōsuke nazywa go uosobieniem prawdziwego zła, jednak nakazuje Ichigo pamiętać o tym, że Quincy są znacznie gorsi od niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 519, strony 2-7 Kilka chwil później Kurosaki zostaje poproszony o zajęcie miejsca na pewnym wypukłym, okrągłym polu, jednak kiedy okazuje się, że chłopak już na nim stoi, mężczyzna o przestrzennej fryzurze zapowiada, że wystrzeli go. Kurosaki pyta, czy zostanie wysłany do Króla Dusz. Oczywiście pomysł ten zostaje szybko wyśmiany przez dawnego nauczyciela Unohany. Wtedy Kirio go uderza za niewłaściwe tłumaczenie, po czym wyjaśnia Ichigo, że termin "Reiōkyū" może być użyty w odniesieniu do całego tego miejsca, natomiast teraz znajdują się przed wejściem do pałacu, czyli "Reiōkyū Omoresando". Znajdujący się w centrum, unoszący w powietrzu budynek, który przypomina kokon to główny pałac i mieszkanie króla. Co więcej, pięć otaczających go platform to pojedyncze miasta - każde jedno należy do innego członka Straży Królewskiej. Wówczas ponownie odzywa się mężczyzna, który chciał wystrzelić Kurosakiego. Według tego co mówi, Shinigami zostanie wysłany do jego pałacu - "Kirinden". Jak się okazuje, wewnątrz Kirinden znajdują się gorące źródła. Kiedy Ichigo zaczyna nieco zbyt żywo reagować na atmosferę tam panującą, właściciel placówki nakazuje mu się uspokoić, ponieważ przeciwnym wypadku może spaść mu ręcznik. Nieco później okazje się, że w wodach gorących źródeł pływają również Byakuya, Renji i Rukia. Członek Oddziału 0 tłumaczy, że Reiatsu, które ich uszkodziło, wyciągane jest teraz razem z ich krwią. Członek Oddziału 0 tłumaczy, że Reiatsu, które ich uszkodziło, wyciągane jest teraz razem z ich krwią. Po kilku chwilach kapitan Kuchiki zostaje wrzucony do kolejnego ze źródeł, tym razem do "Krwawego Piekielnego Źródła". Oczywiście Kurosaki reaguje dosyć żywo na rzut bratem Rukii, jednak członek Straży Królewskiej go uspokaja. Według jego słów w piekielnym źródle krew rannych zostanie uzupełniona. Jeżeli tego rodzaju zabieg zostanie kilkakrotnie powtórzony, cała ich krew i Reiatsu zostaną zastąpione wodą ze źródeł. Jak się później okazuje, na takiej samej zasadzie działają wody w źródle w miejscu treningowym Yoruichi i Urahary. Wtedy też poznajemy nazwisko mężczyzny o przestrzennej fryzurze - Tenjirō Kirinji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 519, strony 9-15 thumb|right|190px|Tenjirō uderza Ichigo W gorących źródłach Tenjirō trwa odliczanie. 91, 92, 93... Okazuje się, że to odliczany czas, w którym Ichigo jest przytrzymywany pod powierzchnią wody. Nim trzymający chłopaka mężczyzna zdąża doliczyć do 94, zostaje kopnięty przez podtapianego Kurosakiego w twarz. Ichigo głośno łapiąc oddech wyskakuje z wody. Zachowanie Przedstawiciela Shinigami zostaje skrytykowane przez Tenjirō. Kirinji nazywa rannego chłopaka idiotą, po czym mówi mu, że powinien podczas kąpieli zanurzyć się i policzyć do 100. Członek Oddziału 0 z przekonaniem krzyczy, że każdy dzieciak to potrafi. Ichigo (mając w końcu najnormalniejszego ojca we wszechświecie) kłóci się, że żaden rodzic nie kazałby robić dziecku czegoś takiego. Kirinji marszcząc brwi nakazuje Kazō i Kazuhiro przytrzymać Kurosakiego pod wodą raz jeszcze, jednak tym razem Shinigami nie zgadza się na to tak łatwo. Podczas gdy trwa zaciekła walka między trójką kąpiących się mężczyzn, Tenjirō nakazuje im na chwilę przestać. Mężczyzna z przestrzenną fryzurą zaciska pięść i uderza Kurosakiego, który ląduje po drugiej stronie źródła. Chłopak ze wściekłością pyta, co właściwie wyprawia Kirinji, jednak niespodziewanie ciemnowłosy oznajmia, że Ichigo jest już zdrowy, ponieważ, gdyby Kurosaki nie byłby już w pełni sił, cios Tenjirō mógłby go z łatwością zabić. Faktycznie, pod rozmokłymi bandażami nie ma już nawet zadrapania. Właściciel gorących źródeł zapowiada, że zaraz po dopełnieniu formalności Kurosaki zostanie wysłany dalej, jednak wtem do rozmowy wtrąca się Renji, krzycząc, że idzie razem z Ichigo. Podobnie jak jego przyjaciel, wicekapitan 6. Oddziału otrzymuje cios w brzuch od Tenjirō, jednak niespodziewanie nie rusza się nawet o centymetr. Zobojętniały Kirinji odchodzi, mówiąc, że jeżeli czerwonowłosy stoi po jego morderczym uderzeniu, to może sobie już iść dalej. Chwilę później obaj Shinigami zostają ponownie wystrzeleni w powietrze. Lecąc ku niebu, Ichigo wykrzykuje pretensje a propos sposobu podróżowania w Reiōkyū.Bleach manga; Rozdział 520, strony 4-10 Wyposażenie thumb|190px|right|Odznaka Przedstawiciela Shinigami * : Ichigo dostał tę odznakę od Ukitake opuszczając Soul Society, by mógł pełnić funkcję Shinigami w Świecie Żywych.Bleach manga; Rozdział 181, strona 17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 182, strony 13-14 Wisiorek daje Kurosakiemu możliwość oddzielenia duszy od ciała w przypadku braku rękawicy Rukii lub Kona. Ukitake ostrzega Ichigo, że odznaka może być niebezpieczna, bo ma wbudowane zabezpieczenia, przez które jest niewidoczna dla zwykłych ludzi. Zennosuke Kurumadani mówi Ichigo, że nigdy nie słyszał o "Przedstawicielu Shinigami", co czyniło to urządzenie bezużytecznym do przybycia Hirako. Kiedy Ichigo traci moce, wszystkie umiejętności odznaki znikają.Bleach manga; Rozdział 424, strona 13 Kurosaki jednak zatrzymuje odznakę. Kūgo Ginjō mówi Ichigo, że prawdziwą mocą odznaki jest obserwacja i ograniczanie właściciela. Jest ona jednocześnie urządzeniem nadzorującym, absorbującym, analizującym i kontrolującym Reiatsu użytkownika. Służy również do komunikacji z Soul Society, co widać, kiedy Kurosaki słyszy mówiącą o nim Rukię. Jako że odznaka wchłania i przechowuje Reiatsu Ichigo, Kurosaki używał jej do skupienia Fullbringu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 474, strony 11-12 *'Zaklęcie ochronne': Kidō oparte na amulecie, opracowane przez Isshina. Jeśli właściciel jest atakowany przez wrogie siły, działa jak tarcza ochronna, jak widać, gdy Kon (w ciele Ichigo) został zaatakowany przez Arrancara Grand Fishera. Ichigo nie wiedział o sile amuletu, ale ojciec powiedział, że kiedyś należał do jego matki. Okazało się jednak, jak Isshin wyjawia, że amulet stworzył niedawno, specjalnie dla Kona, gdyby ten akurat był w ciele Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 69, strony 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 186, strony 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 187, strona 8 * : Jest to rodzaj bezimiennego Zanpakutō, które posiada każdy niskiej klasy Shinigami. Zangetsu dał Kurosakiemu ten miecz, gdy "on" został złamany przez Zarakiego. Ichigo musiał walczyć ze swoim sobowtórem tym mieczem w celu odzyskania Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 110, strona 14 Zauważył, że nie może nim odepchnąć przeciwnika, i że, w porównaniu do Zangetsu, wygląda jak patyk. Kiedy uderzył ostrzem Zangetsu, był złamany na pół.Bleach manga; Rozdział 111, strony 4-5 i 14''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 112, strona 1 Moce i umiejętności Naturalne umiejętności Ekspert walki wręcz: Fizycznie Ichigo jest w najwyższej formie, kiedy jest w swoim duchowym ciele, jednak wykazuje się zaskakująco dużymi umiejętnościami jeszcze przed otrzymaniem mocy Shinigami. Kurosaki trenował się w sztukach walki już od małego, najpierw chodząc na dojo, a później będąc regularnie atakowanym przez ojca. Wielokrotnie pokazał wielką zręczność i koordynację podczas walk. Oprócz posiadania potężnych kopnięć i i uderzeń, Ichigo wykazał biegłość w kontratakach i obaleniach.Bleach manga; Rozdział 97, strona 16 Wielokrotnie był w stanie złapać przeciwnika i uderzać go drugą ręką, dzięki czemu regularnie pokonuje wielu zbirów i gangsterów. Jest lepszym artystą sztuk walki niż Tatsuki Arisawa, która zajmuje drugą pozycję najsilniejszej dziewczyny w Japonii, pomimo złamanej ręki i opuszczeniu kilku meczów. Kiedy Ichigo po pokonaniu Tatsuki zakończył oficjalne szkolenie w dojo, nieustanne walki z gangsterami pozwoliły mu zachować jego umiejętności, a nawet je ulepszać. Należy wziąć pod uwagę, że pokonał trzech wicekapitanów z uwolnionymi Zanpakutō w formie Shikai bez użycia katany, tylko przy pomocy gołych rąk.Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 152, strony 13-17 '''Zwiększona siła: Nawet bez swoich mocy Shinigami, Ichigo okazuje się być zaskakująco silny, jak pokazano podczas bójki z mężczyzną, któremu rozbił głowę o betonowy chodnik.Bleach anime; Odcinek 1 Zwiększona szybkość i refleks: Jeszcze przed nauczeniem się Shunpo, Ichigo wielokrotnie okazał się być bardzo zwinny. Wielokrotnie wykazywał wielki refleks w walce, będąc w stanie bez wysiłku uniknąć ataku i od razu kontratakować bez zatrzymywania się.Bleach manga; Rozdział 86, strony 14-15 Jest w stanie uderzać szybko i bez ostrzeżenia w krótkich odstępach czasu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 55, strona 11 Prędkość Ichigo pozwala mu na śledzenie ruchów przeciwnika, by móc je analizować i przewidywać, gdzie się przemieści, po czym blokować trudne do powstrzymania i śmiertelne ciosy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 117, strony 12-15 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Jako nastoletni człowiek, Ichigo wykazał się bardzo elastyczny, jak pokazał gdy wyzwolił się z zaklęcia wiążącego (choć na niskim poziomie), a także potrafił wytrzymać atak Hollowa.Bleach anime; Odcinek 1 Umiejętność błyskawicznego przyswajania wiedzy: Według Aizena i Urahary, najbardziej zdumiewającą zdolnością u Ichigo jest jego szybki wzrost umiejętności. Chwyta podstawową kontrolę zaawansowanych technik w kilka dni, kiedy u najbardziej utalentowanych Shinigami może to potrwać nawet kilka lat. Niedługo po uzyskaniu mocy Shinigami zaczął się uczyć zaawansowanych techniki teledetekcji duchowej przez czysty instynkt, bez wcześniejszego szkolenia, wykorzystując ją, aby znaleźć wstążkę duchową Yūichi Shibaty (w postaci ptaka).Bleach manga; Rozdział 8, strona 11 Innym przykładem jego szybkiego tempa wzrostu umiejętności jest czas, w którym opanował swój Zanpakutō w Bankai. Dowiadujemy się, że osiągnął Bankai w ciągu dwóch dni (choć przy pomocy specjalnego urządzenia stworzonego przez Uraharę, którego pierwotny czas został przeznaczony na 3 dni).Bleach manga; Rozdział 127, strony 5-7''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 132, strona 17 Nauczył się i opanował całkowicie Shunpo podczas treningu z Yoruichi, jednocześnie ucząc się Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 160, strona 11 Wykazał też, że jest w stanie dłużej utrzymać maskę Pustego (z 11 sekund na znacznie dłuższy okres czasu). Podczas swojej pierwszej walki z Ulquiorrą, został ubezwłasnowolniony przez wielkie Cero ze swojej maski, która wybucha druga, ale niewiele ponad miesiąc później jest w stanie wytrzymać drugie Cero Cifera bez poddania się Hollowfikacji, i może analizować ruchy 4. Espady znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej, kiedy "czuł się jak on" i nie przewidywał ataków.Bleach manga; Rozdział 271''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 344, strony 9-19 Jest w stanie przeprowadzić Jinzen w ok. 3 miesiące w Dangai, podczas gdy nawet najsilniejszemu Shinigami z Soul Society zajmie to tysiące lat. Przenikliwy intelekt: Pomimo często lekceważącej i pozornie niezbyt inteligentnej postawy Ichigo okazał się być spostrzegawczy, analityczny i dedukcyjny. Wyniki Kurosakiego w szkole średniej są wysokie pomimo jego pracy Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Podczas walki Ichigo jest w stanie określić metodę walki przeciwnika i prawidłowo wymyślić odpowiednią strategię do uniknięcia ataków i pokonania wroga. Podczas walki z Ginem Ichimaru w Sztucznej Karakurze po jednym ataku zrozumiał jego taktykę, która miała odwrócić jego uwagę od prawdziwego zagrożenia ze strony Zanpakutō Gina. Moce i umiejętności Shinigami Mistrz walki mieczem: Styl walki Ichigo w postaci Shinigami opiera się głównie na walce mieczem i jest uznany za mistrza szermierki. Pomimo przejścia treningu z Uraharą na zasadzie "naucz się poprzez poznanie schematu", poziom umiejętności Ichigo w Zanjutsu podwyższa się wraz z kolejnymi toczonymi walkami, zamiast poprzez poznawanie podstawowych zasad walki mieczem. Z upływem czasu umiejętności Kurosakiego wzrosły na tyle, że dorównują zdolnościom Byakuyi Kuchiki i Kenpachiego Zarakiego. Chociaż zazwyczaj wydaje się być praworęczny, to umiejętności Ichigo we władaniu Zangetsu pozwalają na domysły, że jest oburęczny.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 164-165''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 280, strony 10-13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 282 Ekspert Shunpo: Chociaż nie zna konkretnych technik Shunpo, to Ichigo może pochwalić się wysoką prędkością poruszania się, która potrafi zadziwić każdego Shinigami. Byakuya Kuchiki, jeden z najsprawniejszych użytkowników Shunpo w Soul Society, został zaskoczony jego prędkością, gdy Ichigo dostał się bardzo blisko niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 160, strona 11 Podczas pierwszego użycia Shunpo bardzo szybko unieszkodliwił trzech wicekapitanów, dobył Zanpakutō zanim jeszcze któryś z nich padł na ziemię, po czym zablokował Zanpakutō Byakuyi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 152, strony 13-17 thumb|right|190px|Reiatsu Ichigo w Shikai i Bankai Rozległa moc duchowa: Mimo swojego pochodzenia, Ichigo ma niezwykłą energię duchową, kilkakrotnie większą od innych Shinigami.Bleach anime; Odcinek 21 Jest w stanie pokonać Menosa Grande klasy Gillian przed odkryciem i uwolnieniem swoich prawdziwych mocy Zanpakutō. Nawet mniej niż połowa jego energii duchowej jest na poziomie kapitana Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 382, strona 6 Można zauważyć ogromną moc duchową, która zaskoczyła Renjiego Abaraia, Shinigami rangi wicekapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 55, strona 14 Kurosaki stale wydziela ogromne pokłady Reiatsu na poziomie kapitańskim.Bleach manga; Rozdział 116, strona 42 Są tak przytłaczające, że jak użyje je w walce, może nadal walczyć skutecznie, a jednocześnie rozwinąć Getsugę Tenshō, lub nawet wyzwolić i utrzymać bardzo długo Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 378 Ponieważ energia duchowa Ichigo jest stale wysoka, rzadko kiedy wyczerpuje się w starciach, co oznacza, że sama odporność i ilość energii jest potworna.Bleach anime; Odcinek 14 Kurosaki ma kłopoty z kontrolowaniem swojej energii, a w przypadku Hollowfikacji jego Reiatsu gwałtownie się zmienia, w najniższym i najwyższym stopniu przekraczając moc 4. Espady Ulquiorry Cifera.Bleach manga; Rozdział 193, strona 20 Ze względu na duże pokłady energii duchowej, ciało Ichigo świadomie próbuje zatrzymać Reiatsu, ale ono ciągle się się wydostaje, uniemożliwiając skuteczne jej ukrycie przy kontakcie z innymi istotami świadomymi duchowo. Nie nauczył się kontrolowania jej i na upartego zwiększa ją w w atak. Ichigo przejawia pewne umiejętności w kierowaniu energią duchową, będąc w stanie zniszczyć opancerzenie Sōkyoku (pozornie rzecz niemożliwa do osiągnięcia, której to wykonanie zaskoczyło Gotei 13), kierując moc duchową przez swój miecz do podstawy Sōkyoku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 152, strona 1 Zwiększona siła: Nawet bez mocy Shinigami Ichigo okazuje być zaskakująco silny, jak pokazał, rozbijając głowę mężczyzny o beton. Kiedy jest Shinigami, jego imponująca siła jest znacznie większa. Jego ogólne umiejętności są tak duże, że był w stanie odeprzeć atak trzech wicekapitanów tylko za pomocą rąk, za każdym uderzeniem powalając jednego i niszcząc jego Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 152, strony 13-17 Jego siła jest na tyle duża, aby zatrzymać topory Jidanbō i rzucić Rukię jedną ręką w ramiona stojącego znacznie dalej Renjiego, przez co tych dwoje przewróciło się i potoczyło jeszcze kilkanaście metrów dalej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 73, strony 1-11''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 152, strona 8 Jest wystarczająco silny, by powstrzymać Sōkyoku i jego destrukcyjną siłę miliona Zanpakutō swoim Zanpakutō. Po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami jednym ruchem miecza jest w stanie odciąć górną część rezydencji Tsukishimy. Siła ataku jest na tyle duża, by Kūgo Ginjō dostał falą uderzeniową Getsugi Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strona 15 Ogromna wytrzymałość: Jak na nastoletniego człowieka, Ichigo okazał się być człowiekiem bardzo elastycznym i wytrzymałym, jak pokazała jego zdolność do bezpiecznego uwolnienia się spod Bakudō (choć na niskim poziomie) i wytrzymania ataku dużego Hollowa. W postaci Shinigami wytrzymałość Kurosakiego jest wzmocniona do punktu, w jakim jest w stanie dalej skutecznie walczyć nawet po otrzymaniu licznych obrażeń, będąc w stanie przetrwać ataki, które łatwo zabiją normalych ludzi. Stwierdzono, że moce Rukii przekazane Ichigo są ich siłą duchową i dlatego są ze sobą związani. W związku z tym Kurosaki jest w stanie wytrzymać ataki, które dla większości Shinigami byłyby śmiertelne. Uryū Ishida stwierdził kiedyś, że Ichigo w tym zakresie jest potworem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 71, strona 2 Zanpakutō Kiedy Ichigo po raz pierwszy stał się Shinigami, jego Zanpakutō był kataną o standardowym wyglądzie, ale ponadgabarytową z równie ponadgabarytową pochwą na miecz, na którą pas przechodził przez prawe ramię. Miał brązową, prostokątną osłonę na dłoń zaokrągloną do wewnątrz, stylizowaną na wzór płomienia o dłuższych bokach, a prosta, dekoracyjna szczelina na krótkie podróże. Uchwyt był czerwony, z dwoma lekkimi niebieskimi frędzlami zwisającymi z końca rękojeści. Duży rozmiar Zanpakutō spowodowany był rozmytą, ogromną ilością mocy duchowej Ichigo, której nie umiał kontrolować. W rezultacie miecz sam w sobie był słaby, ponieważ bardzo mało mocy duchowej zostało użytej do jego utworzenia. Niemniej jednak był wystarczająco silny, aby poskromić Gilliana klasy Menos, całkowicie blokując jego Cero, a także pokonywać mniejszych Pustych. Siła miecza była w stanie zwrócić uwagę Gilliana po jednym uderzeniu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 53, strona 21 Ze względu na słabą naturę energii duchowej, Byakuya Kuchiki mógł łatwo odciąć większość ostrza podczas pierwszego spotkania z Ichigo, a podczas późniejszego Kisuke Urahara odciął jelec katany, pozostawiając samą rękojeść, co miało na celu zmuszenie Kurosakiego, aby poznał imię swojego Zanpakutō w celu uwolnienia jego prawdziwej postaci. Miecz ten uznany jest za wynik pozbawienia Rukii energii duchowej, a nie w wyniku własnej siły.Bleach manga; Rozdział 55, strony 15-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 66, strony 6-11 thumb|right|190px|Zangetsu thumb|right|190px|Zangetsu po odzyskaniu przez Ichigo mocy Shinigami *'Shikai': Pierwsza forma Shikai Zangetsu wygląda jak elegancki ponadgabarytowy tasak, a nie jak formalna "katana". Nie ma tsuby ani właściwej rękojeści, jest tylko owinięty tkaniną/bandażem. Miecz jest wysoki jak sam Ichigo,Bleach manga; Rozdział 75, strona 13 1.74 m, i ma czarne ostrze ze srebrną krawędzią tnącą. Tkanina znajdująca się na rękojeści zdaje się reagować na myśli Ichigo, zmieniając swoją długość lub owijając miecz niczym płaszcz. Materiał opada, gdy Ichigo szykuje się do walki, by po jej zakończeniu powrócić do poprzedniego stanu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 67, strona 9 i 11 Tkanina może być również używana do wymachiwania bronią jak cepem i rzucania nią w przeciwników w walce o średnim zasięgu, lecz jest to rzadko stosowane. Tkaninę można także zastosować jako bandaż, aby zamknąć rany, tak jak Ichigo zrobił to w walce z Ikkaku Madarame.Bleach manga; Rozdział 87, strona 23 Kurosaki podczas walki używa szerszej części Zangetsu jako tarczy przed atakami. W przeciwieństwie do większości Zanpakutō, które mogą być zapieczętowane w swojej oryginalnej postaci, Zangetsu jest zawsze w formie Shikai. Yoruichi Shihōin stwierdziła, że Zanpakutō Ichigo jest w pełnym wymiarze czasu uwolnionym rodzajem z powodu ogromnej, ale niekontrolowanej energii duchowej wytwarzanej przez Kurosakiego w momencie jego uwalniania, co oznacza, że bez właściwej kontroli energii duchowej, raz uwolnione Zanpakutō w formie Shikai pozostanie na zawsze w takiej formie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 120, strona 9 Po tym, jak Ichigo odzyskuje swoje moce, Zangetsu się zamienia, co daje zmienione ostrze, choć nadal w tej samej kolorystyce: tnąca część pozostaje srebrna, a, zawinięta część razem z rękojeścią jest czarna. Dodatkowo u jej podstawy znajduje się krótki odcinek łańcucha. Ostrze miecza wygląda inaczej, jest nieco zawinięte do wewnątrz, przypominając nieco tasak.Bleach manga; Rozdział 459, strona 18 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Zangetsu jest w dużej mierze wykorzystywany do walki w zwarciu, ale posiada jedną, specjalną zdolność. :* : W chwili cięcia, Zangetsu absorbuje energię duchową i uwalnia ją skondensowaną na ostrzu, powiększając atak cięcia, a następnie wypuszcza ją do przodu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 161, strona 5 To cięcie ma jest w kształcie półksiężyca lub fali.Bleach manga; Rozdział 161, strona 15 Getsuga Tenshō jest zaawansowaną techniką z ogromną mocą, mogącą spowodować duże szkody i zniszczenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 166, strona 17 Po odzyskaniu przez Ichigo mocy Shinigami, jego Getsuga Tenshō stała się zauważalnie większa i silniejsza w swojej formie Shikai, nim to było zanim stracił moce.Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strona 19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 461, strony 1-2 i 6-8 190px|thumb|right|Tensa Zangetsu *'Bankai': : Uważane jest za całkowicie inne Bankai od innych. W przeciwieństwie do innych form Bankai, które zwykle tworzą jakiś wielki obiekt lub inny efekt, Bankai Ichigo zmniejszony jest do daitō (japoński długi miecz) z czarnym ostrzem. Jelec ma 4 wygięte zęby, tworzące kształt manji (co jest kanji dla "ban", czyli "pełny", jako "pełne uwolnienie"). Ostrze jest w stanie znieść nawet najsilniejsze ataki, dzięki czemu łatwiej je blokować i odpierać nadchodzące ataki. Może wytrzymać nawet miażdżącą siłę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 239 Zamiast zwisającego bandaża w formie Shikai ma krótki, przymocowany do spodu rękojeści odcinek łańcucha. Oprócz miecza, Ichigo otrzymuje także długie rękawy, czarny płaszcz do kostek (Shikakushō) z czerwoną podszewką, która jest zamknięta w klatce piersiowej. Końcówki płaszcza są poszarpane w sposób podobny do ubioru Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 162, strony 14-16 Ten płaszcz jest częścią Bankai Ichigo, a poziom jego uszkodzeń odzwierciedla poziom reiatsu Ichigo. Im mniej go ma, tym bardziej płaszcz jest zniszczony. Potrafi się także regenerować wraz z reiatsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 382, strony 4-5 thumb|190px|right|Tensa Zangetsu wersja 2 :Po zakończeniu treningu w Dangai, Bankai Ichigo przybiera nieco inny wygląd. Zangetsu nadal jest w formie daitō z czarnym ostrzem i jelcem z czterema zębami, jednak są one większe niż przedtem. Nadal są w kształcie manji, ale zęby stają się bardziej abstrakcyjne i mają smuklejszy wygląd. Prawa dłoń Ichigo zostaje objęta czarną rękawicą i łańcuchem u podstawy rękojeści, który rośnie do długości rękawów, z dodatkową częścią łańcucha zwisającą swobodnie z ramienia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 417, strona 3 thumb|right|190px|Tensa Zangetsu wersja 3 :Po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami, Bankai Ichigo przechodzi kolejną zmianę wyglądu. Czarny żakiet jest otwarty, osłonięty przez biały podkoszulek. Żakiet utrzymany jest przez 3 znaki krzyża, a płaszcz podzielił się na 3 części. Ichigo nosi teraz czarne rękawice, które mają na sobie biały znak "x", który znajduje się na obu rękawicach, jak również bezpośrednio nad rękawicami na rękach. Forma miecza Tensy Zangetsu również ulega zmianie. Ostrze jest teraz bardziej zakrzywione, w szczególności końcówka. Posiada trzy odstające zęby wzdłuż tępego końca ostrza. Od rękojeści do połowy długości miecza znajduje się pusta, wycięta przestrzeń. Jelec Tensy Zangetsu również się zmienił, zachowując jednak kształt manji, stając się jteraz jeszcze bardziej zakrzywionym i postrzępionym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 475, strona 8 Podobnie jak w nowym Shikai, na końcówce ostrza znajduje się małe wcięcie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 503, strona 9 Łańcuch odstający z rękojeści miecza jest teraz dłuższy i połączony z rękawicami Ichigo, tworząc szeroką pętlę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 476, strona 3 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu, podobnie jak forma Shikai, jest używany do walki w zwarciu, ale także posiada pewne specjalne umiejętności. thumb|right|190px|Prędkość Ichigo w Bankai :*'Hiper prędkość': Ichigo całą moc Bankai kompresuje do niewielkiej, skondensowanej formy. Potem wykorzystuje moc Bankai do wykonywania szybkich ruchów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 163, strony 19-20 Jego nowa prędkość jest wówczas tak wielka, że zwiększa nawet sprawność jego Shunpo i pozwala mu stworzyć dziesiątki powidoków dla zmylenia przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 163, strony 9-17 :*'Zwiększona siła': Bankai Ichigo pozwala mu również zwiększyć siłę fizyczną, jak pokazano z jaką łatwością zablokował cios Yammy'ego Llargo, Espady słynącego z ogromnej siły. Jest wystarczająco silny, aby przebić się przez Hierro Yammy'ego z łatwością.Bleach manga; Rozdział 193, strony 12-14 Nagłe zwiększenie siły pozwala na uwolnienie się od ataku, który go wiąże i uniemożliwia jakikolwiek ruch.Bleach anime; Odcinek 246 Po zakończeniu treningu w Dangai, siła Ichigo wzrasta do takiego stopnia, że jednym ruchem miecza rozwala góry.Bleach manga; Rozdział 418 strony 8, 18-19 Może złapać ostrze Zanpakutō Aizena jedną ręką nie otrzymując żadnych obrażeń, oraz zniszczyć część obszaru za sobą .Bleach manga; Rozdział 418, strony 13-15 Ichigo jest w stanie bez trudu przebić się przez zaklęcie Hadō 90 Kurohitsugi niszcząc je gołą ręką.Bleach manga; Rozdział 418, strony 16-18 Po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami, Ichigo miał dość siły, żeby złapać ogromny wybuch spowodowany przez Bankai Kūgo Ginjō jedną ręką, a następnie go zmiażdżyć. Ruchem miecza Ichigo jest w stanie spowodować dużą falę uderzeniową.Bleach manga; Rozdział 476, strony 3 i 18 :*'Wzmocniona Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu zastrzega sobie korzystanie z Getsugi Tenshō i może być stosowany tymi samymi sposobami, ale w rozszerzonej formie. W przypadku zastosowania Bankai, silne podmuchy są czarne z czerwonym zarysem, a ich tor może być kontrolowany z wybuchową, zwiększoną mocą i prędkością.Bleach manga; Rozdział 166, strona 6 Podczas walki Byakuyi z Ichigo, Kurosaki informuje, że nazwa tego ataku to , odnosząc się do ciemnego koloru ataku. Ichigo stwierdził, że Czarna Getsuga pierwotnie jest techniką jego wewnętrznego Hollowa,Bleach anime; Odcinek 121 a Ichigo nie miał o tym pojęcia w walce z Byakuyą Kuchiki, używając oryginalnej Getsugi w Bankai. Hollow Ichigo stwierdził z kolei, że Ichigo kopiuje jego techniki Hollowa. Ichigo może również pozostawić Getsugę Tenshō bezpośrednio na ostrzu Tensy Zangetsu w celu zadawania silniejszych ataków.Bleach manga; Roydyia 342, strona 9 :*'Zwiększona moc duchowa': Jego Reiatsu jest tak silne i szorstkie, jak również grube i ciężkie, że może aż udusić ludzi w jego pobliżu, gdy ma uwolniony Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 193, strona 8 Reiatsu Ichigo było stałe dopiero w Bankai, pomimo niedawnego nabycia tej umiejętności.Bleach manga; Rozdział 193, strona 14 Ponadto jego i tak już ogromna energia duchowa jest olbrzymia i gwałtownie rośnie, mając teraz głęboką, czarną energię z czerwonym zarysem. Dociera do tego punktu, że przedstawiona jest jako czerwonoczarna i pochodzi z ciała Ichigo, kiedy jego ciśnienie duchowe jest wywierane, zastępując niebieską aurę z Shikai. Odkąd Ichigo pokonał swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa i potwierdził swoje miejsce u Visoredów, wytwarza czarną aurę z czerwonym zarysem otaczającym go, gdy inicjuje Bankai, a nie białą, którą wystrzeliwuje wysoko w niebo. Po zakończeniu treningu w Dangai zdolność Ichigo do wykrywania Reiatsu wzrasta znacznie, ponieważ teraz może poczuć swoje siostry kilka bloków dalej poprzez różne budynki, by określić ich stan.Bleach manga; Rozdział 417, strona 5 Według Aizena, Ichigo osiągnął stopień ewolucji w wymiarze znacznie przekraczającym zarówno Shinigami jak i zwykłych ludzi, gdyż nie byli oni w stanie wyczuć jego Reiatsu, chyba że dobrowolnie obniży jej poziom. W taki sam sposób obraz dwuwymiarowy nie może zakłócić trójwymiarowego. Tym samym domyśla się, iż Ichigo stoi wówczas w wymiarze wyższym niż zwykli ludzie, Shinigami, Hollowy czy Arrancarzy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 420, strona 17 :*'Zwiększony czas trwania Bankai': Ponieważ wszystkie jego energie są "skompresowane", korzystanie z Bankai nie odbija się tak na jego sile duchowej, dzięki czemu Ichigo jest w stanie pozostać w Bankai znacznie dłużej niż inni Shinigami na jego poziomie.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 277-416 thumb|190px|right|Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō :* : Technika nabyta przez Ichigo w formie Bankai. Nazywana "Ostateczną Getsugą Tenshō", bo jeśli Ichigo jej użyje, straci moce Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 420, strony 3-13 Na czas trwania w tej formie, Ichigo ma długie czarne włosy do pasa oraz czerwone oczy. Jest opleciony bandażami w morskim odcieniu, a na lewej ręce widenieje coś w rodzaju tatuażu. W prawej dłoni trzyma swego rodzaju miecz pokryty czarnym Reiatsu, tak, jak cała jego postać w tej formie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 420, strona 12 W tym stanie Ichigo może użyć Mugetsu,Bleach manga; Rozdział 421, strony 7-11 ale tylko raz. Po przemianie towarzyszy mu silny ból z powodu tracenia mocy Shinigami, a wtedy pada nieprzytomny na ziemię. Następnie gdy się budzi, Reiatsu powoli się stabilizuje (jakiś miesiąc), by później całe jego Reiryoku znikło.Bleach manga; Rozdział 423, strony 17-18 ::* : Kurosaki tworzy ostrze czarnej energii w ręku i huśtawkowym ruchem celuje w przeciwnika. Wyglądem przypomina całkowitą ciemność. Nie towarzyszy mu żaden dźwięk, jest zupełnie cichy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 420, strony 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 421, strona 2''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 421, strony 4-6 Moce i umiejętności Quincy [[Plik:R514 Ichigo używa Blut Vene.png|right|thumb|190px|Ichigo aktywuje Blut Vene]] : Ta technika sprawia, że Reishi dostaje się do krwi użytkownika, przez co jest wzmocniona zarówno obrona, jak i atak, chociaż nie w tym samym momencie. * : Ta defensywna forma Blut nadaje użytkownikowi nadludzką wytrzymałość. Gdy jest używana, na skórze pojawia się mały wzorek. Z powodu odziedziczonej po matce energii duchowej i obudzeniu jej przez The Jail Quilge OpieBleach manga; Rozdział 514, strony 6-7, Ichigo użył tej techniki, kiedy Juhabach lekko wbił mu miecz w gardło. Lider Vandenreich stwierdził, że jest to technika defensywna Quincych.Bleach manga; Rozdział 513, strony 15-16 Poprzednie moce i umiejętności Hollowfikacja thumb|right|190px|Wcześniejsza maska Ichigo Maska Hollowa: Maska Hollowa Ichigo z wyglądu przywodzi na myśl czaszkę. Maska jest biała i pierwotnie miała 3 czerwone paski po lewej stronie,Bleach manga; Rozdział 64, strony 15-16 choć od tamtego czasu ich liczba regularnie się zmieniała.Bleach manga; Rozdział 379, strona 6 Paski zmieniły grubość po tym, jak Ichigo podporządkował sobie swojego wewnętrznego Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 222, strona 10 Później, podczas trzeciej walki z Grimmjowem, paski obejmowały całą lewą część maski.Bleach manga; Rozdział 280, strona 19 Prawa część była cała biała, choć ogólnie maska łącznie posiada 10 czerwonych pasków (które dopiero są ukazane w walce z Ulquiorrą), z 4 paskami na górze, 3 po środku i 3 na dole.Bleach manga; Rozdział 344, strona 10 i 19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 416 kolorowa strona thumb|right|190px|Nowa maska Ichigo Po tym, jak wewnętrzny Hollow Ichigo przejął nad nim kontrolę i pojawił się w nowej formie podczas walki z Ulquiorrą,Bleach manga; Rozdział 379, strona 7 maska Kurosakiego ponownie się zmieniła. Tam, gdzie maska miała serię grubych czerwonych pasków, które pokrywały prawie całą lewą połowę maski, pojawiły się dwa czarne pionowe paski, jeden na każdą połowę maski. Urywają się, kiedy dochodzą do oczu i otworu na zęby, by ponownie pojawić się na linii żuchwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 379, strona 1 (kolorowa strona)Bleach manga; Rozdział 404, strona 17 thumb|right|190px|Ichigo zakłada maskę Maska Hollowa była pierwotnie znakiem rozpoznawczym przejmowania ciała Kurosakiego przez Hollowa Ichigo, ale po treningu Visoredów dzięki niej Ichigo był w stanie wykorzystywać moc Hollowa. Aby uzyskać dostęp jego mocy, Kurosaki musi wezwać maskę na twarz, która normalnie się pojawia przez Reiatsu. Umieszczając jedna rękę na twarzy i koncentrując energię duchową przywołuje maskę (wcześniej pojawiła się ona samodzielnie zanim Ichigo okiełznał wewnętrznego Hollowa). Z założoną maską, tęczówki Ichigo stają się zółte a twardówki czarne, a głos Kurosakiego staje się lekko głuchym echem samego siebie. Poza zmianami głosu i oczu, Ichigo zyskuje dostęp do zwiększenia fizycznych wzmocnień (choć większości z Visoredów udało się przesunąć założoną maskę podczas zachowania stanu Hollowfikacji jak i użyciu ogólnych umiejętności Hollowów, żaden z nich nie nauczył Ichigo jak to zrobić). :Powiększenie mocy: Podczas noszenia maski Hollowa, moce Shinigami Ichigo zostają uzupełnione, co daje mu ogromny wzrost zarówno siły jak i szybkości. thumb|right|190px|Getsuga w formie Hollowa :*'Wzmocniona Getsuga Tenshō': Kiedy Ichigo nosi maskę, moc, szybkość, obszar mocy i rozmiar Getsugi drastycznie się zwiększa do tego stopnia, że potrafi poważnie uszkodzić wroga. W połączeniu z Bankai i maską Hollowa, Getsuga Tenshō jest określana jako ostateczny atak. Ogromna szybkość Ichigo pozwala mu się poruszać szybciej niż sama Getsuga, pozwalając mu na oddanie kilku podmuchów z różnych kierunków. Ulquiorra zauważa, że Getsuga Tenshō jest najsilniejszym atakiem Ichigo i porównał ją do Cero używanego przez Hollowy, a dokładnie Cero Oscuras.Bleach manga; Rozdział 346, strona 17 Kuroi Getsuga została po raz pierwszy użyta przez Hollowa Ichigo i początkowo niosła ryzyko przejęcia ciała Ichigo przez jego Hollowa, jeżeli atak był stosowany zbyt wiele razy. Z późniejszą kontrolą swojego Hollowa nie było to już problemem. Z wykorzystaniem swojej nowej maski, był w stanie użyć Tensy Zangetsu jedną ręką i wysłać wystarczająco silną Getsugę Tenshō, aby zdołała powalić i zranić Yammy'ego w szyję, mimo że był w formie Resurrección.Bleach manga; Rozdział 378, strony 18-19 :*'Zwiększona moc duchowa': W chwili użycia maski, Reiatsu Ichigo staje się większe niż wcześniej. Podczas walki Ichigo z szóstym Espadą, Grimmjowem, Tier Harribel, zauważa, że katastroficzna natura jego Reiatsu nie ukazuje go jako człowieka, tylko bardziej, jakby walka toczyła się pomiędzy dwoma członkami Espady.Bleach manga; Rozdział 282, strony 5-6 Zauważono wiele razy, że z maską jego energia duchowa przemienia się w podobną do tej od Hollowa. :*'Zwiększona siła': W chwili użycia maski, Ichigo zyskuje znaczny wzrost siły. W swojej drugiej walce z Grimmjowem, był w stanie przewyższyć Cero Grimmjowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 232, strony 16-17 W swojej trzeciej walce z Grimmjowem, był w stanie zablokować najsilniejsze Cero Espady, Gran Rey Cero, wystrzelone przez Grimmjowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 280, strony 17-19 Ewidentnie, po uwolnieniu jego stanu Hollowfikacji w walce z Ulquiorrą, potrafił nawet lekko nadłamać swój miecz pojedyńczym ciosem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 344, strona 13 Był zdolny do zablokowania Cero Ulquiorry bez żadnego wysiłku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 344, strony 15-17 :*'Zwiększona szybkość': Podczas noszenia maski, ogromna prędkość Ichigo zostaje jeszcze bardziej zwiększona. Podczas drugiej walki z Grimmjowem, szybkość Kurosakiego była wystarczająca, by całkowicie przytłoczyć Espadę, który nie nadążał za jego ruchami i był zmuszony bronić się przed jego atakami.Bleach anime; Odcinek 139 Jego ataki stawały się tak szybkie, że przeciwnik dostrzegał je dopiero w czasie uderzenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 253, strona 16 Staje się również wystarczająco szybki, aby przegonić swoją Getsugę Tenshō i zaatakować nią przeciwnika z różnych stron.Bleach manga; Rozdział 232, strony 13-14 :*'Zwiększone przetrzymanie': Wydaje się, że używanie mocy Visoreda uodparnia go na ból. Na początku swojego szkolenia Ichigo stwierdza, że "nosząc maskę czuje się, jakby ktoś kontrolował jego ciało". :*'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': Jego wytrzymałość jest jeszcze bardziej widoczna w walce, gdy jest rzucany przez budynki i inne przeszkody.Bleach manga; Rozdział 281, strony 13-17 Ochronił Orihime i Nel swoim ciałem przed pociskami Grimmjowa, które mają wystarczającą siłę, by zniszczyć duży budynek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 282, strony 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 283, strony 2-3 Nawet po przyjęciu na siebie tego ciosu oraz zatrzymaniu Desgarrón, był w stanie dalej walczyć i pokonać Grimmjowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 285, strony 14-21 *'Regeneracja maski': Gdy Ichigo ma odpowiednią ilość mocy duchowej, jest w stanie naprawić niewielkie szkody wyrządzone na masce.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; strona 39 Jest to widoczne podczas trzeciej walki z Grimmjowem''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 283, strona 3 i ostatniej z Ulquiorrą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 346, strony 10 thumb|right|190px|Maska Hollowa jako osłona *'Zastawienie maski': Maska także wykazała zdolność obrony przed atakami, kiedy była ukryta pod szatą Ichigo. Jednym z przykładów, kiedy maska obroniła Ichigo przed atakami, jest walka z Renjim, w której jak stwierdził Hanatarō Yamada, obrażenia mogły być śmiertelne. *'Waleczność Hollowa': Kiedy Ichigo walczy z maską, staje się bardziej instynktowny i bezwzględny, tak jak Hollow Ichigo. Podczas trwania Hollwfikacji, Ichigo pokazał mniejszą troskę o swoje ciężkie rany, aby tylko kontynuować walkę. Ulquiorra skomentował, że w tej formie Ichigo przypomina Arrancara i nawet porusza się podobnie jak on.Bleach manga; Rozdział 347, strona 9 *'Zwiększony czas noszenia maski': Po pokonaniu wewnętrznego Hollowa, Ichigo jest w stanie założyć maskę, nie tracąc przy tym świadomości. Początkowo limit wynosi 4 sekundy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 225, strona 9 Po treningu Visoredów limit wzrasta do 11 sekund.Bleach manga; Rozdział 231, strona 10 Czas noszenia maski znacznie wydłuża się podczas trzeciej walki z Grimmjowem. Nie znane jest dotąd wyjaśnienie, dlaczego Ichigo był w stanie przebywać w niej tak długo. Grimmjow spekuluje, że pochodzi to od wewnętrznej potrzeby Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 282, strona 7''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 346, strona 3 Nie wiadomo jak to jest z limitem nowej maski, ale ulega ona pogorszeniu do zaatakowaniu Aizena Getsugą Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 388, strona 14 Po znalezieniu sposobu walki z Aizenem, maska została wykorzystana znacznie dłużej, ale zaczęła się rozpraszać, gdy Ichigo stracił spokój.Bleach manga; Rozdział 396, strony 6-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 397, strona 1 Po treningu w Dangai Zwiększona siła: Ichigo po treningu w Dangai zyskał bardzo wiele siły, wystarczająco, by chwycić Sōsuke za twarz i przelecieć z nim dużą odległość i rzucić nim w ziemię z dużą siłą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 417, strony 17-20 Bez problemu łapał ciosy czwartej formy Aizena, który jest połączony z Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 419, strony 19-20 Był w stanie bezproblemowo przezwyciężyć siłę Aizena przy każdej nadążającej się okazji oraz ręką rozbić Kurohitsugi, choć sam Sōsuke twierdził, że jego moc przewyższa Shinigami i Hollowy, zaś moc tego Kidō jest niewyobrażalna. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Kurosaki w tej formie okazał się być na tyle wytrzymały, by żaden cios Aizena nie był w stanie go zranić. Był w stanie rozbić gołą ręką Kurohitsugi Aizena, nie otrzymując żadnych obrażeń.Bleach manga; Rozdział 418, strona 20 Jego wytrzymałość wzrosła aż tak, że był w stanie wytrzymać Ultrafragor, który w niego uderzył i pozostać nie wzruszonym, oprócz przypalonej lewej ręki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 418, strony 13-16 Zwiększona moc duchowa: Po tym treningu Reiatsu Ichigo wzrosło do tego stopnia, że Tatsuki stwierdziła, że od Ichigo nie wyczuwa krzty energii, a od Sōsuke przytłaczającą moc.Bleach manga; Rozdział 417, strona 10 Aizen nie był w stanie go wyczuć i przez większość walki domyślił się, że Kurosaki wyzbył się go i przemienił w czystą siłę, aby uniknąć walki Reiatsu z Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 417 i 418, strony 12-16 i 5-6 Tego, że Ichigo posiada tak wielką moc, domyślił się dopiero po tym, jak Ichigo użył Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. Pomyślał, że jego moc nie jest wyczuwalna dla innych istot, chyba, że specjalnie ją obniży do odpowiedniego poziomu. Tym samym zrozumiał, że Ichigo zdołał osiągnąć jeszcze wyższy poziom, nie wyczuwalny nawet dla niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 420, strony 16-18 Zwiększona szybkość i refleks: Prędkość Ichigo diametralnie wzrosła do tego poziomu, że mógł on złapać Aizena za twarz, a ten nawet tego nie zauważył. Jego refleks pozwolił mu na złapanie miecza Aizena, który zaatakował pełną siłą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 418, strona 15 Fullbring thumb|190px|right|Odznaka Ichigo używana w celu skupienia Fullbring Ichigo jest w stanie zmienić formę Odznaki Przedstawiciela Shinigami w skupienie Fullbring.Bleach manga; Rozdział 435, strony 12-17 Przywołując wspomnienia kiedy czuł dumę z bycia Shinigami, Kurosaki sprawia, że odznaka uwalnia czarne Reiatsu w kształcie tsuby Tensa Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 436, strona 20 Mimo że to tsuba, broń używana jest do obrony, w szczególności blokowania ataków, lecz nie ma mocy cięcia. Jeśli Ichigo się zdekoncentruje, rozprasza Reiatsu. thumb|right|190px|Niekompletny Fullbring Ichigo Później, jego moce Fullbring rozwijają się tak, że zmienił wygląd (całościowo). Czarna energia Reiatsu obejmuje jego ciało i tworząc ostrze, które trzyma się przy prawym ramieniu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 444, strony 18-19 Umiejętności Ichigo są klasyfikowane jako Typ ubioru, bo Ichigo spowija moc, która przypomina Shihakushō, podobnie jak w przypadku Bankai. W tej formie, Ichigo jest zdolny do użycia Fullbringu w konkretnej sprawie. Jego moce są nadal niekompletne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 445, strony 2-19 190px|thumb|right|Kompletny Fullbring Ichigo Po ostrzu Kūgo, Fullbring Ichigo jest zakończony i ma pionowe białe paski na swoim Shihakushō. Trzy białe łańcuchy znajdują się na prawej stronie twarzy. Fullbring nie przypomina Reiatsu, ale solidny strój. Jest bardziej wykształtowana sylwetka niż w poprzedniej formie i otacza całe ramię, a nie tylko górną część.Bleach manga; Rozdział 452, strony 10-12 Ekspert walki mieczem: Mimo że niedawno uzyskał kompletny Fullbring, Ichigo wykazał się umiejętnościami w posługiwaniu się mieczem. Podczas treningu, Kurosaki mógł spokojnie pokonać wirtualne Hollowy.Bleach anime; Odcinek 358 Przeciwko Tsukishimie, przeciwnikowi z większym doświadczeniem w posługiwaniu się ostrzem Fullbringu, Ichigo był w stanie walczyć z nim na równi uszkadzając jego lewą rękę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 359 thumb|right|190px|Pociski *'Podmuch energii': Wykorzystując swój Fullbring, Ichigo jest w stanie wystrzelić kilka energii duchowych. Ichigo porównuje te dźwięki to odgłosu wystrzeliwania Getsugi Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 437, strona 14 Przez ładowanie ataku, tsuba miecza staje się większa i bardziej poszarpana tworząc 6 wygiętych prętów przed wypuszczeniem ataku.Bleach anime; Odcinek 351 Atak jednak jest wadliwy ze względu na sprzeczne moce. Jego siła zależy od liczby łopatek. Wybuch jest niespójny, ponieważ może wir być użyty od 3 do 6 razy. Jeśli zostanie zwolniony, liczba obrotów maleje. Wraz z atakiem liczba wirów maleje. Jeżeli atak ma mniej niż 3 ostrza, z łatwością może być zniszczony. Ichigo i Jackie doszli do wniosku, że jeśli rzuca 3 strzały z rzędu, staje się łatwym celem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 443, strony 15-17 Po uzyskaniu kompletnego Fullbringu, Ichigo jest w stanie utworzyć Reiatsu z tsuby i je wypuścić. Ataki są skuteczne i mogą wyprowadzić przeciwnika z równowagi, co czyni go łatwym celem. Podobnie jak z Zangetsu, Kurosaki może zatrzymać energię na ostrzu miecza i zwiększyć siłę ataku. thumb|right|190px|Getsuga Tenshō :*'Getsuga Tenshō': W kompletnej formie Fullbring, Ichigo jest w stanie wystrzelić Getsugę Tensō, choć atak nie jest tak duży, kiedy miał moce Shinigami.Bleach manga, Rozdział 457, strony 11-12 Bringer Light: Dzięki Fullbringowi, Ichigo może poruszać się szybciej niż zwykle, podczas walki z Jackie, gdy ta chciała zadać kopnięcie. Nogi Ichigo emitują zielone światło. Ruch się zatrzymuje, co może oznaczać, że przygotowuje się do kolejnego ruchu z dużą szybkością. Jackie Tristan zauważyła, że obecność Bringer Light oznacza, że Kurosaki zaczyna budzić w sobie kompletny Fullbring.Bleach manga; Rozdział 443, strony 16-18 Szybkość Ichigo zwiększa się jeszcze bardziej. Był w stanie odciąć ramię Tskukishimie nie będąc przez niego zauważonym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 455, strony 16-17 Podobnie do Bankai, szybkość Ichigo jest wystarczająco duża, aby stworzyć dziesiątki powidoków myląc przeciwnika. Poprzez skupienie siły w nodze, Ichigo może oddać potężne kopnięcie, które ma duży wpływ na równowagę przeciwnika.Bleach anime, Odcinek 360 Zwiększona siła: W pełnej formie Fullbringu, siła Ichigo znacznie wzrosła. Pojedynczym chwytem ręki potrafił złapać bezpośredni atak Sado, który zamienił "Brazo Derecha de Gigante".Bleach manga; Rozdział 456, strona 16 Jednym kopnięciem może unieruchomić przeciwnika i wysłał go parę metrów do tyłu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 457, strona 16 Przynależność Status rasowy Przez wielu swoich przeciwników (Byakuyę, Ulquiorrę, Grimmjowa) jest określany jako zwykły człowiek z mocami Shinigami. Sam Ichigo (przed poznaniem prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu) podczas walki z Muramasą (tylko anime) zauważył, że ten nazwał go "Shinigami", kiedy jest on człowiekiem. Później zostaje ujawnione przez Aizena, że Ichigo jest w połowie Shinigami. Ostatecznie Juhabach wyjawia Ichigo, że jest on pół Shinigami, pół Quincym, ze względu na ojca Shinigami i matkę Quincy. Podczas spotkania Isshina z Grand Fisherem, zostaje nadmienione przez Arrancara, że jeżeli ojciec Ichigo jest Shinigami, to on sam jest . Nie zostało to jeszcze wyjaśnione. Status Przedstawiciela Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Ichigo nosi brzemię dwóch światów Status Ichigo pozostaje w Soul Society niejednoznaczny. Jego "ranga" jest określana mianem , która została zaakceptowana przez większość, aby mógł kontynuować walkę z Hollowami i i bronić rodzinnego miasta prawidłowo, jednak okazuje się, że Zennosuke Kurumadani nie został poinformowany o statusie Kurosakiego, jak przyznaje na pierwszym spotkaniu, twierdząc, że nigdy nie słyszał o pozycji Ichigo i jego "Znaku Zatwierdzenia". Kurosaki jest informowany o obecności Hollowów przez Odznakę, artefakt dany mu przez Ukitake, który wręczając ją twierdził, że symbolizuje ona pozycję Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Jego obowiązkiem, w miarę jak dotyczy to Shinigami, jest ochrona Karakury,Bleach manga; Rozdział 313, strony 11-13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 380, strony 17-19 chociaż Ichigo widzi w sobie coś więcej niż obrońcę miasta i przyjaciół.Bleach manga; Rozdział 315, strony 17-18 Shinigami jednak chcą go, by walczył u ich boku w starciu z Aizenem ze względu na jego moc poziomu kapitana i brak ekspozycji na Shikai Sōsuke.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 381-382 Kurosaki zignorował rozkaz Yamamoto, aby nie iść na ratunek Orihime Inoue, gdy została uprowadzona. Ichigo wspomina rezygnację z pozycji po utracie mocy Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 423, strona 15 Gdy odzyskuje moce, zatrzymuje Odznakę i kontynuuje swoją pracę jako Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strona 16''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 366 Relacje Występy w innych mediach Bleach: Hell Chapter thumb|right|190px|Pancerz z czaszek W Bleach: Hell Chapter, strażnicy Piekła połączyli swoje Reiatsu z Reiatsu Ichigo, gdyż uznali go za "godnego" tego miana. Kushanāda rozpada się w żółtym świetle i zamienia się w pancerz z czaszek, który nosi Kurosaki. Dzięki tej formie, Ichigo może dokonać niesamowitych czynów, które w Piekle mogą być uznane za niemożliwe, tak jak zerwanie łańcucha u ludzi, którzy są połączeni z Piekłem, czy też obwiązać wroga masą łańcuchów i wysłać go do najniższego poziomu w Piekle, by odpokutował za swoje grzechy. Użytkownicy i jego przyjaciele są uważani za przyjaciół dla Kushanād tylko wtedy gdy pancerz jest aktywny, zapobiegając atakom.Bleach: Hell Chapter Ciekawostki *Według sondaży popularności Shōnen Jumpa, Ichigo jest najpopularniejszą postacią w trzech pierwszych sondażach, natomiast w czwartym sondażu zajmuje 3. miejsce. *Zanpakutō Ichigo, Zangetsu, został wybrany trzecim najpopularniejszym Zanpakutō w sondażu popularności Zanpakutō,Bleach manga; Rozdział 348, strony 2-3 podczas gdy jego Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, zajął 10. miejsce.Bleach manga; Tom 40 *Jego motywem muzycznym, wybranym przez Tite Kubo, jest "News from the front" autorstwa Bad Religion. *Numer "15" na drzwiach jego pokoju jest jednocześnie odniesieniem do jego wieku i grą słów w imieniu: ichi-go można również odczytać jako jeden-pięć (一五). *Ichigo twierdzi, że jego imię pochodzi od: ichi - ktoś cenny, go - chronić, choć jego ojciec powiedział mu, że jego imię znaczy "ten który chroni".Bleach manga; Rozdział 19, strona 11 Używając pewnego kanji (苺), imię Ichigo może również znaczyć truskawka, co skłoniło Jidanbō Ikkanzakę do komentarza, że to słodkie imię,Bleach manga; Rozdział 74, strony 11 natomiast Mashiro Kunę do nazywania go "Berry-tan".Bleach manga; Rozdział 217, strona 9''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 225, strona 9 Po usłyszeniu jego imienia, Ikkaku Madarame stwierdził, że osoby z imieniem zaczynającym się na ichi' są często silne i utalentowane.Bleach manga; Rozdział 86, strona 18 *Niektórzy zauważają, że Ichigo przypomina zarówno w odniesieniu do wyglądu jak i cech osobowości Kaiena Shibę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 56, strona 10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 117, strony 4-6''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 167, strony 10-11 Jednak Ganju i Kūkaku, rodzeństwo Kaiena, nadal nie skomentowali ich podobieństwa. *Kiedy Ichigo przemienił się w nową formę Hollowa podczas walki z Ulquiorrą, w szkicach pomiędzy rozdziałami ujawniono, że jego Odznaka Przedstawiciela Shinigami uległa uszkodzeniu.Bleach manga; Tom 41, szkice pomiędzy rozdziałami 350-352 *Chociaż w anime wzory na masce Ichigo są czerwone, w mandze, na kolorowej stronie z 379. rozdziału są one czarne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 379, strona 1 Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja de:Ichigo Kurosaki en:Ichigo Kurosaki es:Ichigo Kurosaki fr:Ichigo Kurosaki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Rodzina Kurosakich Kategoria:Liceum Karakura Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo